The Strangers
by BaMbY666
Summary: The second part to The Beginning. Elena and Damon seem inseperable. He changed for the good, for her. And she did the one thing he wanted her to do. Love him. But what will happen when some old friends of his come to town?
1. Happy at Home

**EPOV**

"Damon I really have to go." I giggled as he held my waist and kissed my neck.

He lifted his head and blew gently in my ear. I tingled all through my body. A small moan escaped my lips but I tried to keep it in.

"See you don't want to go." he whispered, leaving small kisses on my shoulder after every word.

I smiled and leaned back against him. "No I don't _want _to. But I _have _to. The girls will be here any minute."

His hand ran up my thigh. "Five more minutes?" he asked in a seductive voice, still kissing my neck and shoulders.

I found it hard to resist. His hand kept moving up my bare leg. I turned around and grinned. "Fine. I'll stay a little longer." I said giving in.

He smiled and kissed me. Under the covers of his bed was where I wanted to stay. The heat from our naked bodies made it warm and cosy. He pulled himself on top of me and began to kiss me harder.

I smiled against his lips and pushed him away slightly. "Not now. The girls will be here soon. And they'll be brining back your brother." I reminded him.

"So. I don't care if they come. And I _really _don't care if he hears us." he smirked. "All I care about is you."

"Aw, you're really sweet you know that." I said sarcastically.

"I know." he said smugly.

The front door slammed downstairs. "We're here." I heard Caroline call.

"Oh shit." I snapped to action. I jumped out of bed and quickly threw my black dress on. I slipped my blue cardigan on and quickly brushed my hair. When I turned around I saw Damon still lying naked in bed. He just lay there smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're forgetting something." he said pointing to his neck.

"Oh shit." I said again. I had forgotten about the bite mark. "I'll just cover it up with make up."

"That want work. I went a little deeper this time." he smirked. I looked at him sternly. He raised his hands up in defence. "Hey. I cant help it that you taste so good."

I blushed and smiled at him. "You don't taste that bad either."

"Well do you want some to get rid of that?" he grinned.

"No thankyou." I answered, knowing what it would led to.

"Not even a little bit?" he pushed, showing me his cheeky smirk.

"Maybe later." I answered as I walked to my bag. I grabbed my black scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

He stood up and put his boxers on. He smirked as he started to walk towards me. "You know we can pretend we're not here."

I shook my head as if to say 'are you serious?'. "You remember what happened last time. Meredith nearly walked in on us-"

"Having sex. Yeah I remember." he said still smirking. "I don't care. It makes it more fun."

I blushed and tried to hide my smile. "That's gross." he shrugged. "Look I have to go downstairs. I'll see you in a minute." I said as I left.

**MPOV**

We all stood in the hall waiting for Elena and Damon. I had just come from the airport to pick Caroline and Stefan up. She had been to London for the last week, and he was in Italy for two months. Bonnie had met us halfway back coming home from being with all her family on their farm for almost two weeks.

Bonnie had left school three days before the rest of us. Stefan had left almost as soon as Damon and Elena got together, well officially together. And Caroline had left straight after school on the last day. Elena had moved in with Damon, well um slept at the boarding house most nights; but she still 'lived' with her family. Damon had been doing god knows what, and whatever god knows he can keep to himself. And as for me, I've been staying at home or visiting Elena, but nothing really exciting.

We all agreed to catch up for the last week before we had to go back to school. And so here we were. Stefan, dressed in his usual jeans, a brownish shirt, and black shoes. His appearance hadn't changed much, the only noticeable difference was that his hair had grown slightly.

Bonnie stood next to him dressed in skinny jeans and a plain cream top with a black cardigan. She wore some black slip on flats that looked new as well. Her long brown wavy hair was let loose except for a small braid the went from one side of her head to the back. I also noticed it had grown a little.

Caroline stood next to Bonnie, wearing a black skirt, and a shirt with the English flag printed on it. Her hair had been straightened, and cut. Her fringe now covered her forehead, and sat just above her eyes. She wore big black boots that went to her knees, and a black head band with a bow on it.

I stood next to Caroline. I wore black jeans and a red shirt. I had simple black converse shoes on. And had my hair down, like normal.

Elena came walking down the stairs by herself and headed straight towards us. She leaped into Bonnie's arms. "I missed you so much. How was your family?" she asked still holding on.

"It was _so_ boring." bonnie answered, squeezing back. "And I missed you too."

Elena let go and smiled. Then she turned and grabbed a hold onto Caroline. "You better have bought me something." she joked.

"Well I bought _lots_ of clothes, and we are the same size." Caroline said.

"Well expect me to be coming over and stealing your clothes very now and then." Elena laughed.

Caroline squeezed back a little and added. "I missed you. You should have come."

Elena pulled back and smiled. "Well you wouldn't have wanted Damon and I around you _all_ the time."

"No. Damon didn't want to be around me all the time." she said, sounding disappointed.

"Ah no." I spoke up. "Damon didn't want to be in public. He wanted Elena to himself."

Elena smiled and latched herself onto me. "I'm glad you stayed."

"You're wrong Meredith. I had no problem going anywhere, _she_ didn't trust that I would be on my best behaviour." Damon answered from the top of the stairs. Then in an instant he stood behind Elena, his arms around her waist and a smirk on his lips.

**EPOV**

I leaned against Damon, enjoying being in his arms.

"So how have you been, Elena?" Bonnie asked.

I could feel the smirk on Damon's face, and I couldn't help but blush. "Great." I smiled.

"What have you been up to?" Bonnie continued to ask, blind to the truth.

"Well if you really want to know-" Damon began, but I elbowed him in the stomach for him to stop.

"Just relaxing around here and home." I shrugged.

"Around here?" Caroline asked smiling, and raising a curious eyebrow. But I knew she understood.

"Yeah she's basically been here for the last week. Every time I go to her house to see if she wants to hang out, aunt Judith tells me she's here." Meredith answered.

I remembered the time she had walked in and nearly found Damon and I in bed. Lucky I heard her and tried to make it look like we were just sleeping or something. "Well anyway." I said trying to change the subject. "I've been thinking lately. And I think we should have a party tonight." I smiled.

"Sounds great." Caroline smiled.

"But where would we have it?" Meredith asked.

"We could always have it in the woods, at the lake." Stefan suggested.

"Or we can hang here." Damon said holding onto me still.

I looked up and smiled at Stefan. "The lake would be a great idea Stefan."

"Yeah I agree with Stefan, but food and stuff can be here. I don't want bugs all through the food." Caroline said.

"We can have it at both places. So everyone's happy." Bonnie suggested.

"That sounds agreeable." Stefan shrugged.

"Awesome." Caroline said.

"I like Bonnie's idea." I smiled.

"Me too." Damon added.

"Well looks like we'll be having a party then." Meredith spoke up. "Who do you want to be invited?"

"Everyone." I smiled

**BPOV**

I was rummaging through my bags in the back of Meredith's car. I decided on a green dress, with my black bikinis under, just in case I wanted to swim. I grabbed them and my black flip flops, and headed inside.

"Where can I get dressed?" I asked Stefan.

"Um in any room. I don't mind." he smiled.

"Okay thanks." I smiled back. I walked up the stairs and started looking for an empty room to get dressed in.

As I walked past a room, I decided to check if it was free. I put my hand on the door handle but stopped. There were people talking inside.

"Come on Elena." Damon said, almost sounding like he was begging. "They wont hear."

She giggled. "Damon no. I cant." there was more giggling and some kissing noises.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she told him in return.

"Then cant we just-" he began but she interrupted.

"No. Not now." I could hear the smile on her face. It sounded like he was trying to convince her, and she was struggling to say no. "Fine, maybe later. I have to get ready." she said as I heard footsteps heading towards the door.

I quickly continued down the hall. When I opened a door Elena walked out of the other. "Oh hey." she smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back and dived into the room to get dressed. As I did I couldn't help think about what was happening. It was so cute how they loved each other so much. And whatever they were talking about, Damon wanted it badly.

I sighed. "I wish boys weren't so blind. I hate being single." just as I said it my phone buzzed.

I picked it up to see a message from Jeremy. I smiled as I read it.

_Just heard about the party. Can't wait to see you._

_xox Jeremy_

The last time I had seen him was when we kissed. I didn't really know what that did to our friendship, but I could see he had strong feelings for me. While I was at my family's farm I had no signal, so I couldn't tell him I was confused. But the attention was nice… for now.

There was still Stefan and Tyler. Stefan and I had bonded while we were finding Elena. Tyler had always been there for me. And Jeremy. He was my best friends brother. I couldn't see it working out.

I tried to push all thoughts out of my head. What I needed to do was get ready for the party, and then enjoy myself. Even though all three of them would be coming tonight.

**EPOV**

Everything was set. The only thing to do now was too get dressed. I walked into Damon's room and grabbed my things to have a shower. I walked into his bathroom and turned the hot water on. I checked to see if it was the right temperature and then stepped in. As I washed myself I heard the bedroom door close. Footsteps came to the bathroom door. I pulled the curtain around to cover me. The door slowly opened.

"Need company?" Damon asked.

"No." I smiled. "I'm getting out right now anyway." I said as I reached for my towel. But when I placed my hand on the bench, there was no towel. "Damon." I groaned.

"What?" he asked from inside his room.

"Give me back my towel." I told him.

"Make me." I heard the smirk on his face.

I sighed and got out of the shower. I walked to the door and poked my head around the corner. "Please?" I begged.

He was in front of me in an instant, smirk on his face like I thought. "What do I get in return?"

I shook my head. "You're unbelievable." I said as I walked towards him. I placed my hand on his chest as he backed up. Now it was my turn to smirk.

As I kept walking forward, he walked back. He fell onto the bed as I crawled on top of him. I bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips to tease him. He tried to lift his head and make the kiss longer, but I pushed him down and shook my head. His facial expression told me he wanted me badly right then and there- not that he didn't want any other time, it seemed he wanted me _all _the time actually.

I lowered down, just above his lips and whispered. "You're not getting anything." then I stood back up and stole my towel from him. I walked to my bag and grabbed my black skinny jeans, night blue long sleeve shirt and black flats. I slipped into my red lacy underwear and pulled my jeans on. When I turned to see why Damon was still quiet I saw him lying on the bed watching me. "What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful." he said, no sarcasm or any seductive tone. He just sounded honest and sweet.

I blushed. "Thanks." I said as I slipped my shirt on. It showed some cleavage, but not too much. I reached into my bag and got and over sized black jacket. After I slipped my flats on I looked back at him. He was still watching me. "What?" I asked nearly laughing.

"Just thinking." he shrugged.

"About what?" I asked, put the jacket on and began to brush my hair.

"About us." he answered flatly.

I froze. "What do you mean? Are you breaking-" I began, but he stopped me.

"Don't even think like that. You mean too much to me. I would never hurt you like that, or any other way." he said.

I smiled as I grabbed my makeup. "You mean a lot to me too. You mean everything to me." I said as I began to put on my foundation and mascara.

"You are my everything." he said simply and quietly.

The words were sweet, but I could tell that what ever he was thinking about must be really important. "So what was it you were thinking about?" I asked as I started to put my pale pink lipstick on.

"I think you should move in." he said as if he was talking about any simple subject.

My reaction showed much more emotion then his words did. My hand froze. I slowly put the lipstick away. When I turned around I was too shocked for words.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"What do I think?" I began to smile. "Oh my god!" I screamed. "I would love to!"

He smiled, one of the smiles that made my heart skip a beat. "Is that a yes?"

I nodded my head and began to walk towards the bed, slowly quickening my pace with each step. "Yes. Yes. Yes! Of course I will." I said as I sat near him. I flung my arms around him.

He hugged me in return. "I'm glad you like the idea." he smiled as I pulled away. "I just hope everyone else does."

"Who gives a shit about them."

"Elena." he laughed. "Language."

I blushed. "Sorry. I just. I'm just really excited. And. Oh my god, Damon. Are you being serious?"

"A hundred percent serious." he said, smile gone, face straight.

I kissed him sweetly and gently. I moved back and looked him in the eyes. "Damon I would love to move in with you. Because I love you with all my heart."

**So there's the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Oh and btw, people may be acting differently in this part of the story. In the first part things were different. But now there are some changes, which may mean people change too.**

**Anyway please don't forget to review :)**

**Love and miss you all (stupid boarding school :P)**

**BaMbY xP**


	2. Never Talk to Strangers

**EPOV**

After the shock and excitement of Damon asking me to move in, I finally left his room. Many people had started to arrive, most of them heading for the lake.

I went downstairs and into the lounge room. Food and drinks were set and ready. Stefan and Bonnie were talking to each other in a corner. I thought about going towards them but I hadn't actually spoken to Stefan since I chose Damon. Well technically I had spoken to him a few times. But it had become awkward and strange to be close to him.

So instead I decided to go find Caroline. I headed for the front door. But just as I went to open it Caroline came walking up from behind me.

"Hey." she smiled, with a carrot stick in her hand.

I pulled her arm and dragged her outside. When we were in a place I thought no one would hear us I stopped and turned her towards me, huge smile on my face.

"Elena what are we doing out here?" she asked, looking confused.

"Damon asked me to move in with him." I blabbed out, so fast I hardly understood it myself.

"What?" she asked, as if my words went straight through one ear and out the other.

I took a breath and tried to calm myself down. When I seemed to be in more control of my emotions I tried again. "Damon just asked me to move in with him."

She stood there listening to every word. When I finished something clicked, and she screamed. "Oh my God!"

"Shh." I told her. "You're the only one who knows."

"Sorry." she smiled. "But Elena. Come on."

"I know right." we began to jump up and down like school girls.

When we stopped she grabbed my hands, still smiling like an idiot. "You know this is a huge step, right?"

"Yeah, I know." I told her, smiling as well.

Then her face fell straight. "What about Stefan?"

"Right now I don't really care. He said he would be happy if I'm happy. So if he disagrees then we'll move or something." I told her.

Her smile slowly reappeared. "Oh. My. God."

"I know."

We stood there for a few more minutes before we knew it was time to get to the party.

We both walked to the lake. There we found a few cars, with their radios providing music. Some people had brought their own alcohol, enough to share with others. Some people were swimming, others were around the bonfire.

Caroline headed towards a group of people, which looked like it included Tyler.

I spotted Damon leaning on a car talking to some guys, with a beer in his hand. He wore his black jeans, dark grey shirt and leather jacket. I began to walk towards him, but stopped. I didn't want to seem like the clingy type of girl. So instead I just stood there looking like an idiot.

Soon enough Damon called. "Elena, over here." he gestured towards him and the other guys.

I walked over and saw who the people were. Most of them were kids from school, but two or three seemed to look like adults trying to be young.

I walked next to Damon and stood beside him. He pulled me in closer, and put his arms around me. I snuggled into his side, where it was nice and warm.

"You cold?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just a little."

"Do you want to go sit near the fire?" he asked wrapping his other arms around me.

I shivered a little. "Yes please."

He took my hand and led me to the fire. He pulled up a chair and sat me down. He stood next to me, but I still felt cold without him holding me. So I grabbed his hand and pulled him.

He smirked as I pulled him. "Get up and I'll hug you."

"Okay." I smiled. So I stood and let him wrap his arm around me. I snuggled up to him, trying to get warm.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded against him.

We stood there for awhile, in our own world with just the two of us. Until Tyler and Caroline came along.

"Beer?" Tyler asked.

Damon took two and passed one to me. Grabbed it and moved so I could still keep warm in Damon's arms, but also drink.

After awhile the alcohol, warmth from Damon, and the fire began to warm my body. So I grabbed his hand and we walked to Bonnie, Jeremy, and Meredith together in silence.

Damon leaned against the car and grabbed me. He pulled me in and held me from behind. I leaned against him, enjoying his touch. He kissed my neck. "You feeling warmer?"

The others didn't stop talking, or say anything about Damon's remark. They just carried on with what they had been doing.

"Much." I smiled snuggling into him more.

"So, great party." Jeremy said. "What's the occasion?"

Bonnie hit his chest. "You're not glad to see me, Caroline or Stefan?"

"I didn't even notice Stefan had left." he joked.

"Where is Stefan?" I asked, noticing he had been avoiding Damon and me.

"At the house he'll be coming here shortly." Bonnie answered.

I raised a curious eyebrow. "And how would you know this?"

"We've been talking. We were hanging out at the house, but I decided to check out what's going on here." she shrugged, but secretly smiled and blushed at me.

For awhile we just hung around and spoke about anything. When people from the house had begun to come to the lake, including Stefan, more people started drinking. That's when the night got more interesting.

People were dancing. Couples were making out. Other were drunk and doing stupid things. Everything seemed to be louder. Except our group.

Tyler, Caroline and Matt were nowhere to be seen. Jeremy seemed to be close to Bonnie, and so was Stefan. But she was all about the excitement of the party, telling us how much she had missed us. Damon was quiet for most of the time, sometimes making small sarcastic remarks. And I was enjoying myself, but really wanted to be alone with Damon.

I turned myself around slightly and whispered to Damon. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

His face brightened up and he was back to reality. He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand. "Sorry but could you please excuse us?" Damon said as we began to leave the group. But we bumped into a group of three men.

"Hello Damon." the one in the middle smirked.

**DPOV**

"Hello Damon." Eric Ilariy said. He looked the same from the last time I saw him. He was taller than me, and was more muscular. He still had the same sandy blonde hair, and the same pale grey eyes, that hypnotised his prey. He wore the usual black suit, and was accompanied by the same people.

Logan Blake. He was the shorter, but deadlier one. His broad shoulders made him look bigger and stronger then others, and he was. He had black hair and bluish, purplish eyes that saw the smallest movement miles away. He wore black jeans, and a grey buttoned shirt.

Nathan Rasuli. He was the fastest. He had auburn hair, which had a slight wave to it. His eyes were a light green colour, which seemed so pale it was like they were white. He wore dark blue jeans and a black short sleeve tee-shirt.

"Eric?" I asked, shocked to see an old friend. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, not that excited to see them.

"Found out you were back home. Thought we would come say hi." he said simply, with a smirk.

"Damon who are these people?" Elena asked from behind me.

All their eyes fell on her when she spoke. Eric looked intrigued by her, the look made me sick. Logan licked his lips slightly. Nathan looked at her every detail, as if he was trying to read her. They all looked at her like she was meal.

"Who's this?" Eric asked, never taking his eyes off Elena.

"This is Elena Gilbert." I said simply, not getting into details.

He looked at me for a split second and then back at Elena. "I'm sorry about Damon's horrible manners. I'm Eric. Eric Ilariy." he offered his hand, and she took it. But instead of shaking it he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. I tensed, on high alert for her protection. When he finished and let go off her hand he turned to the others. "And these two are Logan and Nathan." he said politely, but shrugging it off as well.

"It's nice to meet you all." Elena smiled, blind to what they are.

Eric smirked. "The pleasure is all mine." he turned to me. "Where are you two going?" he asked casually.

"Damon and I were about to go back to the house. I'm a little tired, and it's cold out here." Elena lied.

"Well maybe we'll meet again. Good night Elena Gilbert." Eric said as we began to walk to the house. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too." she called back.

**EPOV**

When Damon and I were safely in his room I began the questioning. "Who were they?" I asked as we sat in bed.

"Old friends." he answered.

"Old? Does that mean they aren't your friends anymore?"

"Exactly."

"Why? What did they do?"

"They taught me how to be a vampire."

"But I thought it was a woman who had turned you?"

"Yes it was. But she died. I was apart of their clan."

"Their clan?" I raised a confused eyebrow.

"A clan is a group of vampires that go around hunting in groups. It's rare, and the groups usually only allow the best vampires in. The strongest, or fastest, or smartest. Then they go around and find their food. They take it back to where they are staying and they all feed. Depending on the size of the clan, depends on how much food they would collect."

"And by food you mean people." there was no question needed.

"Yes. They travel around to different places, killing and eating."

"And you were a part of that?"

"Yes. But I'm not like that anymore." he reassured me.

"I know. But what worries me is that there here. Does that mean they'll terrorise this places too?"

"No. Mystic Falls knows too much about vampires. It's hard to terrorise a place like this. But that doesn't mean they won't snack on a few people."

"We have to stop them." I was about to get out of bed.

He blocked my way. "Your safety and the safety of your loved once is all I care about. Stefan is there to make sure the people you care for are safe. But if you go down there they will kill you. Please Elena. Let me do this when the time is right."

I tried to read his emotions, what I found was worry and determination. "Fine." I sighed. "But you'll be careful right?"

"Of course." he answered before kissing my forehead.

I turned around and slowly fell asleep with his arms around me. At that moment I felt so safe in his arms. I didn't realise that was going to change.

**So a little hint at the end there. Something is about to change. I wonder what**

**Anyway what do you think about the strangers?**

**What will they do? Why are they at Mystic Falls? Are they going to kill anyone? And if they do, who will it be?**

**Only way to find out is to wait for the next chapter ;)**

**So don't forget to review, thanks**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	3. A Twisted Gentleman's Agreement

**EPOV**

When I woke up, Damon wasn't in bed. I didn't over analyse it, I simply got up and went to have a shower.

As the water ran over me, I let it wash away the lingering feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. I let it clean away the feeling that my life was going to make a huge turn soon, probably because I'm moving in with Damon, but what ever was going to happen it felt like my life was going to…end.

It sounded strange as I thought about it, but I tried to make sense of it._ End meaning change, become anew. Not actually end, like die. Damon and Stefan will keep me safe. They'll make sure I'm fine._ I kept telling myself, and eventually I listened. The feeling drifted off.

I got out of the shower and walked to the bag with all my clothes in it. I smiled. "I'll have to find a place to put these. Since I'm moving in."

"You can put them in the wardrobe."

I turned, grin on my face. Damon lay on the bed, staring at me. I was so used to his sneaky ways; I didn't jump when he snuck up on me anymore.

"Well at least that's where I heard they go." he shrugged, smirk plastered on his lips.

"Yes, that's correct. But where am I going to put _all _my stuff?" I asked grabbing my navy blue satin top, black pencil skirt and black thigh high boots. I walked to the bathroom and began to get dressed.

"You do know I've seen you naked right?" he asked.

"Yes. But this is different. I don't know. It's just, isn't it strange getting dressed in front of your partner?"

"You didn't seem to mind the first time we did it." I could hear the cockiness in his voice.

I walked out and threw my towel at him. I sat on the bed, about to put my boots on. "Answer the question."

He moved over behind me and kissed my shoulder. "Anywhere you want. This is _our_ room now."

I smiled and leaned back against him. Hearing him say those words made me feeling so warm. It still hadn't hit me that I'm actually dating Damon Salvatore. It still seemed like a dream, or a _long _one night stand. Everything was unbelievably perfect. It couldn't be forever I didn't deserve him.

He pulled me back. I giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Well last night we were going to have fun. But it didn't happen. So…" he hinted.

I grinned. "People will hear."

"So. Stefan is back and from now on and we won't be fully alone. So practise makes perfect." he smirked.

"But what about your guests?" I asked, talking about the strange vampires.

"They're at a hotel. I don't think they'll be here for a few hours." he said leaning down and kissing my neck.

My body tingled, and I involuntarily shivered. "God why do you have to be so irresistible?"

He lifted his head. "Because why else would you go out with me?"

"Well let's see." I grinned and rolled over so I was on top of him. "You're charming. Sweet. Funny. Caring. Handsome. Smart. Kind. Sexy. Mysterious. And _so _many other things. So basically you're the perfect guy for me." I told him.

He rolled me over again so he was on top. "And you're perfect for me." he said before crashing his lips on mine.

My body reacted automatically. I kissed him back, enjoying the moment. It wasn't a rare moment to enjoy, but it still was perfect and amazing each time in different ways. His touch woke my body. All my senses seemed to be on high alert, drinking him in.

His fingers lightly ran down my thigh and pulled it around him. I could feel the want and need radiating from him. Right now we were in our own world, and it only consisted of him, and me. Everything else had disappeared for this perfect moment.

He pulled me closer to him. I couldn't resist. I didn't want to. His hands moved up and under my shirt, slowly taking it off. When he went back down his lips began to trace kisses down my cheek, to my shoulder, until they landed on my chest. There he placed soft kisses on the top of my breasts, causing a soft moan to escape my lips.

I moved my hands to the top of his shirt and began to undo the buttons, but instead he tore it off himself and threw it on the floor. Before I knew it his lips were back on mine. By now the heat and passion had grown to maximum heights. I wanted him right then and there.

But of course we were interrupted. The door opened, but we didn't notice, and the person didn't notice what was going on inside either. Well I don't think they knew.

When they stepped in I saw it was the Eric guy from the party last night.

Damon covered me in an instant so the person didn't see too much. My cheeks turned bright red, as Damon moved off me.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Please excuse me." he said with a smirk as he left.

"God that was embarrassing." I whispered. I turned to Damon to see him glaring at the door. "What's wrong?"

"He knew. He did that on purpose."

"Oh. Well maybe he didn't. maybe he was just simply looking for you." I said to try and calm him down.

"Well I'm going to go see what he wants then." he began to get up.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. I placed a small kiss on his lips, and that was enough to distract him for a minute. He kissed me back, getting back into the mood before hand. But then he shook it off.

"No I cant." he said getting up and moving to his wardrobe. "Look I'll be back. don't go anywhere okay."

I sighed disappointed. "Fine. Just don't do anything stupid okay."

He didn't answer. He simply left me alone in his room, feeling unsatisfied and disappointed. But also a little worried.

**DPOV**

As I walked downstairs I finished doing my buttons up. I found Eric, Logan and Nathan standing in the hall. "Morning gentleman. How may I help you?" I asked politely.

"Let's walk." Eric said before turning around and heading outside.

I followed.

They walked towards the forest, and continued until we stood at the edge of the lake. Then he turned to me with his smirk. The smirk that you could never tell if it was friendly, or deadly.

"Damon do you know why we're here?" he asked.

"No." I answered, trying to hide my curiosity.

"We're here because when you were apart of our family things were a lot more… fun. And we've come to make a proposition."

The words triggered alarms in my head. I knew that saying yes would be a mistake. But if I said no they would hurt me in a way that could break me. But I tried to keep calm. "What is it you're proposing, exactly?"

"You join us. Be apart of the family. We'll be brother's again." he said, hiding details.

"What's in it for me?"

"You'll be a respected vampire. Known all around the world."

"What's in it for you?" I asked getting to the part I _really_ wanted to know.

He looked at the others and the back at me. "We simply need you."

"What for?" I asked raising a cocky eyebrow.

"When you were with us things seemed… easier. Damon you're an original part of our group. We created what you are. And without us you're simply nothing." he said it with such a simple voice, making it sound as if he was doing me a favour.

"What if I don't want to join you?" I asked, feeling power in my hands. But it slipped away.

"Whatever you cherish the most will disappear. Forever." he shrugged. "Or I'll make her mine. And it'll be quite simple." his smirk turned cruel. "Plus she does look delicious."

I threw myself at him, pinning him against a tree. My anger caused the vampire to come out of me. "Don't you touch her."

My actions didn't faze him. "Say yes."

I thought about it for a moment. And all my options led to Elena. No matter what will happen, she'll be effected. But all that mattered was her safety. "Fine. I except."

Then two hands held me and threw me off Eric. As I landed I saw Logan standing there, glaring at me. I stayed on the floor too dizzy to stand. Eric walked away and brushed off his clothes. "Perfect. Well, we'll meet you back at the house. There are a few things we need to do." then all three of them had gone, leaving me worried. Worried about my decision. And worried about Elena.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Damon to come back. I began to get impatient and walked to the window. The warmth of the sun calmed me slightly. I stood there trying to calm myself down completely. But just as it began to work I turned to see the three of them standing there.

"Hello Elena." Eric smirked. "You look beautiful today."

"Hello. And thankyou." I smiled, staying still.

"So polite. I like that in a young lady. Don't you boys?"

Logan just stood there staring at me. But Nathan smiled. "Yes. She does seem like a respectable female. Much different from the others these days. So rude. And the way they dress is appalling. But you." he began to walk towards me. "You're something… special."

I tried to smile. "Thankyou. Um, do you know where Damon is?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, he wont be too long. He's just a little busy at the moment." Eric answered.

I stood straight, getting protective. "What did you do to him?"

Nathan laughed. "She certainly does have many colours." he said as he stood by me. He lightly grabbed a strand of my hair.

"We did nothing to him. Nothing he cant handle." Eric answered once again. "But lets stop talking about him. I want to know more about _you_."

My eyes quickly flashed to Nathan who was very close to me. Too close. Then they dashed back to Eric. My heart was beating faster then ever before. The situation was making me so nervous. Logan just kept staring at me, like a piece of meat. Nathan seemed to be trying to persuade me into something. And Eric used words that just seemed to flow. Their voices were like silk, and were making me slightly dizzy.

I breathed out deeply, closing my eyes, as Nathan pulled me in closer. "What is it you want to know?" I said in a breathy voice. I slowly opened my eyes.

Eric stood there looking pleased. "Lets talk at our hotel. Please. Follow us." he said as he turned.

Logan walked ahead. Nathan moved from behind me and grabbed my hand gently. He began to lead me towards the door. But a strong, and familiar grasp grabbed my free hand.

"She'll be staying here." Damon said with a warning tone.

The spell I seemed to be in disappeared as soon as his hand held mine. He was my lifeline, and at that moment I was so glad he was there to save me from my stupid behaviour.

"Damon." Eric said, sounding surprised and disappointed. "We thought you'd be a little longer, getting home." he said with a fake smile.

"Well next time you want me to stay behind you should persuade me a little harder." he suggested, but it seemed to be hinting to something different.

I was so confused.

"We'll make sure Logan does that next time." Eric said. "Well we must be off." he added as they turned around.

"Eric." Damon called him.

All three stopped and turned.

"I agreed. So she is left alone. If I see you," he said to Nathan, "touch her like that again. I will kill you in a matter of seconds. And believe me. I wont think twice about it." he warned.

Eric laughed. "You don't want her to have a visit from Logan. Believe_ me_. He would love to do many things to her, and if you cross us, I'll let him do what he wants." he said as Logan smiled at me with hungry eyes.

They turned and headed for the doors. "We'll be seeing you tonight Damon. Nice seeing you again Elena." Eric called back.

As those words left his lips Nathan turned and grinned. Then they were gone.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He began to check my body for any marks.

I pushed him away. "I'm fine. Now answer my god damn question." I demanded.

"I will." he began. "But I cant right now."

"God Damon." I began to say in a warning tone. "If you don't tell me. And if you start keeping secrets from me you will regret it. I didn't choose you so you can lie behind my back."

"Talking about choosing. Where is my bunny eating brother?"

"Don't change the subject, Damon!" I yelled.

"I'm not." he turned to me calmly. "He should be here. And if he is then why didn't he stop them?"

I stopped and realised what he was saying. And that he was truly worried about me. "I don't know. I haven't seen him all morning." I answered.

His face seemed to turn more worried then it was before. Then he was gone. I heard him upstairs yelling Stefan's name, and then he was back down with me. "Get in the car." I did as he said and I ran outside. I got into the car. He was behind me the whole time.

He started the engine and slammed his foot on the accelerator. He sped through the streets, trying to find Stefan.

"Where could he be?" he asked himself.

Just as the words left his lips my phone began to ring. I grabbed it and read the contact. "It's Stefan."

Damon looked at me confused. But I answered before he could take the phone off me.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just calling to say that I'm out down town." he said in a casual voice.

"Where are you?" I asked, the worry slightly disappearing.

"At the Grill. Bonnie and Jeremy want to have lunch with me." he answered. "Are you alright?" I could hear the worry in his voice. He could tell something was wrong.

"Yeah. Um, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." he answered.

"Bye." I said with a small smile.

"Bye." he said back. Then I hung up.

"You heard the whole thing?" I asked.

"He still loves you." Damon answered, slowing the car and turning back to the boarding house.

"What did you expect? Him to get over me the moment I chose you?" I asked.

"Well I hoped for it. But I knew it wouldn't happen." he sounded slightly jealous.

"You don't have to worry. I love you, and no one else. There's only you." I smiled at him, completely calm. The conversation we had before seemed to be forgotten for now.

"Yes but they'll do anything to hurt me. And the only thing that will ever hurt me, is loosing you." he said with eyes that looked so protective, yet full of love.

"They'll never get in between us. Never." I told him. And I believed every word.

**So there are a few hints throughout this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**And btw I have another story called 'Twins',**

**You should check it out. It's my fav story of my own so far ^_^**

**Anyway please don't forget to review, thanks.**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	4. Jealousy and Secrets

**SPOV**

"So Stefan. How was your holiday?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah it was good." I answered.

The awkward feeling kept growing. It felt as if it couldn't grow anymore. I had a feeling it was because I could tell Jeremy liked Bonnie, and he thought I liked her too. I did, but it was complicated.

She turned to Jeremy. "Stefan went to Europe and travelled around to the different countries."

"Cool." he said unfazed.

"What have you been doing for the last week?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. Just being around home studying." he shrugged.

"You've been studying?" she asked, smiling proudly.

"Yeah." he shrugged again, drinking in her approval and praise.

She hugged him. Then pulled back, smiling.

I sat there awkwardly. "So, um. I might just go home." I said, not wanting to disturb them.

"Bye." Jeremy said back.

She snapped him on the arm, and then turned to me. "Please stay. Don't mind him, he's being rude."

I sighed. "It's okay. I better be going anyway." I stood, but her hand landed on my arm. It stopped me cold.

"Please. Stay. I want you to stay and talk."

I looked at her hand, then at her. My eyes caught a look at Jeremy who looked heartbroken. "Do you want me here?" I asked him.

He looked at me, trying to show indifference. "Do what you want. You do anyway." he shrugged.

She slapped his arm once again. "You know what. If you're going to be like that Stefan and I will go somewhere else. And be by ourselves." it wasn't a threat because she did exactly that.

She stood up abruptly, showing her annoyance. She walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. Walking away from Jeremy, she pulled me along. She pushed the doors open and headed for my car. When she stopped there she let go of me.

I looked at her, then at the car. I was so confused.

She realised this. "Take me to the boarding house. We'll hang out there." she said.

I thought about it and shook my head. "Bonnie, Jeremy really likes-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, as her lips pressed against mine in a kiss. I froze not knowing what to do. A small spark went off, and that pushed me to go with it.

I kissed her back. It was something different, and not as bad as I thought it could be. A few seconds later when it finished she looked at me with the sweetest smile.

"Please?" she asked as she grabbed my hand and laced her fingers with mine.

I looked at our hands. Then into her eyes. "Sure." I nodded.

**EPOV**

I walked into the lounge room with a cup of hot chocolate. "So I'm thinking I should tell aunt Judith that I'm moving in with you." I smiled as I sat down on the sofa.

He had been in deep thought, and snapped out of it. "Do you think she'll mind?"

I laughed as I raised my legs and tucked them under me. "She loves you. Of course she would mind. She'll be jealous it's not her."

He smirked. "Well hey she isn't that bad looking."

"Oi. That's my aunt." I said snapping his chest.

He grabbed my hand before I pulled it away. He leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "You're the only one for me." he whispered when he pulled back a little.

I smiled and leaned in again. His other hand grabbed my cup and put it on the coffee table, without looking. He moved forward, making me slide under him and lie down. His hand let go of mine and moved to my leg. He slowly slid it up my leg as his lips moved to my neck.

When he realised I was wearing a top that covered most of my neck, his hands moved to my top. His fingers undid the buttons clumsily, as if he was in a hurry. But before he could finish the job, the front door opened. But we didn't realise.

"Oh, um." we heard a female say.

Damon was off me in an instant. I quickly redid my buttons, and tried to sit up.

It was Bonnie and Stefan. Bonnie looked sorry, but Stefan glared at Damon.

"Sorry." Bonnie finished.

"Don't be. It's a lounge room, not a bedroom." Stefan said. I couldn't tell what emotion was behind his words. "I think it would be best if you came back a different time." he told her.

"Yeah. I'll just… go." she said, still looking sorry.

"Bye Bonnie." Damon said, being cocky like usual.

When she had left, Stefan continued to glare at Damon, but now with more hatred. And Damon looked at him with his arrogant smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop this. Please."

"No." Stefan spoke up. "Can't you see he uses you? All he wants is blood and sex. You're gorgeous, and have blood. You're his perfect choice."

"How dare you." Damon growled.

"And I tried to tell you this. I tried to show you that I love you. But you're blind by him. What is it about him that makes you think you love him? What does he have that I don't? why didn't you choose me? Why can't you love me back? Why!" he yelled.

I flinched at his words. I didn't realise he was this hurt. And now I was lost for words.

"Well I have a penis for starters." Damon said.

Stefan growled, and was about to hurt Damon, but I stopped him.

"I did love you. But he make's me feel alive. I live on the edge with him. He's interesting. You try to be a human, something you're not. But he's something different, and he lives that way. I don't want to be with someone that hates who they are. How could you love me, if you hate yourself?" I said. I knew the words I said hurt him, but he needed it.

Surprisingly he simply walked towards me. He stood right in front of me and looked into my eyes. "How can't I love someone as beautiful as you? Your very essence is as beautiful as anything in this world. You are the most amazing and stunning woman I have met. And there is nothing you can do or say that will change my feelings."

His hand simply stroked my cheek, and that's all it took. Damon had him pressed against the wall.

"Don't touch her like that." he warned.

Stefan said nothing. He waited for Damon to put him down, and then looked at me with a grin. "He's dangerous. Of course he is. You know those three men you saw last night are the vampires that created the monster he is. Before that he was like me. And now that they're here you can expect he'll be going off at night and doing things with them. When dead bodies start turning up, just remember there's a safer option." he said before walking out the front door.

I stood there shocked. So much had happened, and now I was confused. I loved Damon, but I didn't know that both brothers had emotions that strong for me.

"I think I have to go." I said, blankly looking at the front door.

"Where?" Damon said. Before hand he was fuming, but my words stopped him.

"Home." I said.

He walked over to e and held my arms. "Are you okay?"

"I need to tell aunt Judith I'm moving in with you. I have to get my stuff. And I have to stay out of here until you talk to those three men and get them out of here." I said, pulling myself together.

"Elena, there's nothing I can do"

"You're right. I want you to go tell aunt Judith, and get some of my things. I'll tell them to leave." I said, making my mind up.

"But, Elena. Last time-"

He was right again. "Oh. Well then we'll do it all together. We'll tell aunt Judith. Get my things. Then tell them to leave. Let's go."

**JPOV**

I was sitting in the lounge room watching a show I wasn't actually paying attention to. My mind was concentrating on Bonnie. I liked her. Heck I loved her. But she didn't seem to share that emotion.

I was drowning myself in self-pity when the door bell rang. I dragged myself up and walked to the door. Margaret ran down the stairs.

"Maybe its Elena." she smiled excitedly.

I opened there door and found Elena, with Damon. "Good, 'cause if it was the other one I was going to kill him." I said before moving out of their way.

"'Lena!" Margaret yelled before jumping into Elena's arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Elena said back. She put Margaret down, and turned to me. "What happened?"

"I hate him." I said simply.

"Well he is a bunny eating cry baby." Damon commented.

Margaret giggled. "Damon." she smiled and hugged him.

"Hey kid." he hugged her back.

Elena smiled. "Well let's not discuss him, okay. We're not staying that long. Where's aunt Judith?"

"Not here. She's shopping." I shrugged.

"Who was taking care of her when you were out?" Elena asked, worried and shocked.

"She only just left. And Bonnie and Stefan left me like half an hour ago. Anyway she only needs milk."

"Here she is." Damon added. And right on time her car pulled up. "You ready?" he asked Elena.

She took a breath in. "Yep." she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Ready for what?" I asked as Margaret said. "What's happening?"

Aunt Judith walked through the door, into a full hall way. "Oh, why hello." she smiled.

"Guess what." Elena said.

"What?" aunt Judith replied.

"I'm moving in with Damon." Elena smiled.

**EPOV**

"What!" Jeremy nearly yelled.

"Yay." Margaret danced.

Aunt Judith just stood there shocked.

My smile faded. "Aunt Judith are you alright?"

A tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong?" I asked, shocked at the reaction.

"You're growing up so fast." she smiled, and let out a small laugh. "Sorry. I'm just so happy for you. And I had a feeling it was going to happen, just I didn't really realise how empty the house is going to be. But putting it into words makes it real."

"So you don't mind?" Damon asked.

"Of course not." she said, almost offended. "You lobe her, and I trust you." she said before pulling him into a hug. "You're family now."

I smiled at his awkwardness. _I love you_. I silently said.

He smiled at me. When the hug was over we went upstairs and grabbed some of my things. After we were done we said our good byes and drove off. The trip was silent, but not in an uncomfortable way. It was dark and cold outside, the blackest night in a long time.

As we pulled up the drive way we saw a car parked at the front of _our_ house.

"Who's here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Stefan's throwing a party." he joked.

I rolled my eyes as we got out of the car.

"Leave your stuff. We'll get it later." he told me.

"'Kay." I smiled as I walked to the front door with him. He held my hand, warning my body the tiniest more.

He opened the door, and there stood the three vampires. "Evening." Eric smiled, and bowed his head a little.

Nathan looked at me, smiling and Logan continued to star at me hungrily, like normal… I gave a little smile back to them, being polite. "Hi."

"Eric." Damon began. "Can you wait until she's out of earshot?"

"Why don't you and I go somewhere to talk? She can walk freely around the house with Logan and Nathan." he suggested. "But she is not going to be left alone either way." he added.

I knew it was hard for Damon. He was hiding something and didn't want me to know what it was. But he didn't want me with those two. So he took a moment to think about it. Then he sighed. "I'll go talk to you. But Logan comes as well." he answered.

It seemed like an easier answer.

"Perfect." Eric smiled. "Nathan stay with her."

"Cant I stay?" Logan groaned.

"Maybe next time." Eric answered. Then they walked upstairs, probably to the study.

I looked at Nathan, and began to question Damon's decision.

**DPOV**

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well we're going hunting tonight. You have to come; you're apart of our family remember? Eric answered.

"I don't drink from humans anymore." I said proudly.

They both looked at me, shocked. "You don't kill?" Eric asked.

"No." I answered.

Logan chuckled. "She has you whipped."

I growled at him. "Leave her out of this. I'm still considering if I should continue with this deal. You were supposed to leave her alone."

"Well she has freewill, and it's looked like she wanted to go with us. Maybe you shouldn't be so controlling." Eric told me.

"Maybe you should leave her alone." I kept trying to convince them, I knew they wouldn't listen.

"We do what we want." Eric said simply. "And get what we want."

"And we all want her." Logan added.

I glared at him.

"Back to business. Are you going hunting with us?"

"Elena can't stay here by herself. Not at night." I answered.

"Well we'll bring food back for Nathan. The three of us will go instead." he said, talking about Logan, himself and me.

"Fine. But she can't know. And I'm not killing anyone."

"Not yet anyway." Eric said before we walked out of the study and headed for the others.

**A lot of emotions in this chapter.**

**Sorry about the wait, I go to boarding school with no internet.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please review. Thanks.**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	5. Trusting Fire

**Sorry it's been awhile.**

**BaMbY xP**

**EPOV**

"So. How do you know Eric?" I asked Nathan. We had moved to the lounge room. I was sitting on the sofa as he watched me sanding in the door way.

"He changed me." he shrugged.

"How?" I asked, truly wanting to know his story.

He cocked his head. "Do you really want to know? Or are you scared I'm going to kill you if I get bored?" he asked, serious.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm curious." I answered, slightly lying about not being scared.

He grinned. "Fine, I'll tell you. It was 1803. I was sitting in an ally way. I was dying. The woman my family wanted me to marry was told I had slept with another woman and so her brother had found me at a bar and took me into the ally way be for stabbing me in the stomach. I was bleeding to death. Eric had been about to go into the bar when he smelt all my blood. He changed me. He saved me."

"Did you sleep with another woman?"

"No." he said simply.

I felt bad. I had judged him but he had been murdered. Well almost. And he had been wrongly accused of unfaithfulness. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"It must have been horrible. Been stabbed and then find out vampires are real, only to be turned into one without choice."

"Well why wouldn't I. It's eternal life. Who wouldn't want to be young forever? Especially if they look like this?" he joked. I couldn't help a little laugh escape my lips. "And then I would have been able to see the wonders of the world. Heck I'm looking at one now."

I realised he was talking about me. But before I could say anything the others returned.

"Nathan you wouldn't mind watching over Elena for the night would you? Damon, Logan and I will be out running some errands and won't be back for some time." Eric told Nathan.

"Can I talk to Eric for a moment?" I asked. He walked over to me but the others didn't leave. "I know you won't tell me what you're doing but if I find out you're killing people or endangering others I will shove a stake that far up your ass you'll be shitting splinters for a week." I smiled and then walked to Damon.

He looked at me and I knew they all heard. "Elena-"

"No I'm tired of dealing with the crap that comes with vampires. Last time we encountered a vampire I was kidnapped and nearly killed. I'm not sitting back and letting these three mess up my home. And if you decided to join them, then I'm sorry, but you can leave too." I snapped then walked upstairs.

**DPOV**

"Well she's definitely got fire." Eric said as she left.

My heart twisted with guilt. She could see behind the lies, but she could only see the blurry picture for now. Soon she'll be able to see why there here, and what I'm doing with them. Then I'll loose her.

"Well you three have fun now." Nathan said.

"If you touch her I'll-"

"Damon calm down. I'll do what she says. She'll be treated like a princess."

_She's my princess._ I thought to myself.

"Nathan behave." Eric told him.

"I want to stay." Logan began, but Nathan stopped him.

"She's scared of you. Like she'll stay there alone with someone who stares at her like a piece of meat."

"I ignored him. "Are we going?"

"Sure. Nathan here's some money. Buy her a pizza or something. Don't let her leave your sight. And don't have too much fun." Eric passed Nathan some cash and then turned to me. "Let's go."

**EPOV**

"Knock, knock." it was Nathan.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was lying on the bed tired of vampires.

"They're gone."

"Yep. Good to know."

He came in and stood in the middle of the room. "What's up your ass?"

I sat up and looked at him. "You heard what I told him?"

"Yeah, we're vampires remember."

I fell back down. "Yeah I remember." I sighed.

"Hey, if you want you can go near my butt when ever you want." he joked. I laughed. "See. We're not all bad."

I looked at him suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"Vampires aren't scary monsters. We're just people who drink the blood of other people." he shrugged.

"Right. That's not scary at all." I answered sarcastically.

"What happened with the other vampire?"

"Huh?"

"The one that kidnapped you?"

"Oh. His name was Joel. He use to live here but went to college. I was never told he died. One day he shows up in Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan had gotten into a fight because I still hadn't chosen one of them. I had kicked them both out. The next day i9 was a mess. They both weren't talking to me. And so I went to school a wreck. It was the perfect opportunity for Joel. I willingly left with him." Nathan came and laid down with me as I explained.

"I woke up in a hotel room. I didn't know where I was. So I went to leave when he stopped me. For a few weeks he kept me there, feeding from me. Stefan, Damon and my friend Bonnie saved me right before he turned me or I gave myself to him. I didn't know the difference between up and down. The blood loss had gotten to me, and by the last few days I enjoyed him taking my blood." I told him bluntly.

"Why did he do it?" he asked.

I laughed. "He loved me. Well that's what he thought it was. I think he just wanted the one thing he pushed away when he was human." I rolled over to face Nathan. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry he did that to you." he said avoiding the question.

"Why are you here?"

"Hey, do you want pizza?" he asked getting up and heading for the door.

"God damn it. Why are you here Nathan? Tell me now." I yelled, get up. "I want to know why you're here." I told him, blocking his way.

He looked at me and grinned. Before I knew it I was pressed against the wall. He held his body against mine. I couldn't move. I glared at him.

"You're the one who wanted to play. So don't get angry at me." he said.

"Let me go." I demanded.

"No."

"Answer my question."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You can ask Eric when they get back. But for now we're going to have fun."

"I'm warning you the moment you let me go I'm leaving and going home."

"Or you could just listen for a moment." he suggested. "And considering I'm the one who has the power here, I'd listen."

"Fine." I sighed.

He grinned. "That's better. Now I'm thinking we've both had a bit of a hard past. And I'm thinking why not party it away?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, interested.

"I mean. Let's get as drunk as possible and just be free for the night." he looked at me.

I thought about it for a moment. It sounded safe and fine. But I didn't trust him. "Why should I trust you?"

"Come one Elena. I listened to you. And I told you something Damon and Logan don't even know. All I want is your trust for the night. Once the others come back you can go back to hating me and I'll go back to the asshole vampire you believe I am. Deal?"

"Fine." I sighed.

"You're going to have to do better then that." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Fine whatever. Deal."

"That's better." he said. Letting me go. "Now let's get this part started."

**DPOV**

"So where's a good place to eat?" Eric asked.

"I wouldn't know." I sighed.

"You really don't want to be here." Eric realised.

"What made you think that?" I asked sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the road.

We were walking down the main street of Mystic Falls. It was dark and not many people were out.

"I don't like the fact that Elena is alone with Nathan." I answered truthfully.

"Well she's with Nathan so she's not alone. Stress less. You'll get wrinkles." he joked.

I sighed. "Let's just get this over and done with."

"We're going to have to start you off small. You won't be able to handle a big job." Eric spoke. "So why don't we find a couple of girls. Logan we'll follow. Show us where there's a good meal."

Logan nodded and then began to walk. My stomach knotted as I walked into the Grill and saw Caroline and Bonnie.

**I had a look at the sneak peek I gave you at the end of '**_**The Beginning**_**'. And so I was wondering who you think is chasing after Elena? Tell me in your reviews. Is it Damon, Stefan, Eric, Logan, Nathan or someone we don't know?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed :):)**

**Love and miss you all**

**BaMbY xP**


	6. The Flame Burns

**EPOV**

I sat in the lounge room while Nathan made a few calls in the kitchen. So far the 'party' was as boring as anything. He said he was calling the pizza guy but he'd been in there for fifteen minutes.

When he walked around the corner I rolled my eyes. "I'm bored." I sighed.

He was at the stereo in a flash. He turned some music one so loud I couldn't hear myself think. Then suddenly there were shouting and a group of around ten people came through the doorway. Before I knew it people were dancing to the music. Damon's alcohol cabinet had been discovered and drinks were being made.

The pizza guy came around and delivered five pizzas. Everyone dug in. Nathan found some dip and chips and other things to nibble on.

I just sat there watching the party grow around me. Nathan danced with a couple of girls who were all over him. I just sat wondering what Damon will think when he gets back.

Nathan looked over at me and shook his head. He walked over and grabbed my hand. "Dance with me."

"No." I told him.

"Please?" he asked grinning and cocking his head.

I sighed and got up. Just as I got up, some one passed me a drink. I looked at Nathan and he grinned.

I sighed. "What the hell." I shrugged. I lifted the drink to my lips and hesitated for only a moment then I poured the liquor into my mouth knowing that wasn't going to be my last drink tonight.

**DPOV**

Eric saw my eyes fall on Bonnie and Caroline. "Friends? Or food?"

"Friends." I answered.

"Well why don't we say hi?" he asked as he walked over to them.

Bonnie looked up and her eyes fell right on mine.

_What the hell are they doing here?_ She mentally asked me.

Eric sat beside Caroline. "Hi. I'm a friend of Damon's." he smiled as I sat next to Bonnie, Logan stood behind Eric.

Caroline sighed. "Damon doesn't have friends." she shocked me. I thought she would have fallen for his charm but she didn't. "Anyway I think it would be best if you left." she told him.

Eric's smile faded. "Why is that exactly?"

She leaned in and whispered. "We don't trust strange vampires." then she leaned back smiling. "But it was nice meeting your friends Damon." she said to me.

"Eric lets go." I told him.

"You're not welcome here." I heard someone say behind me. My heart told me not to turn, but my body reacted before I could stop. Standing there was my stupid brother. "Leave. All of you." he glared at me.

**EPOV**

I slammed the shot glass on the bench. I had just finished my fourth shot and I was loosing control slowly. I turned to Nathan grinning. "Dance with me." I told him as I grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of the room where everyone else was dancing.

Just as we began to dance the song finished. I groaned with disappointment but the beat began again, and a song started to play. My body started to move to the beat. As I danced, Nathan only moved a little. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Like this." I said as I turned and grabbed his hands. I put his hands on my waist and moved my hips. He began to move more, getting into the music. I let go of his hands, letting him feel the music and dance the way he wanted to. I turned back around, but the other dancers had moved so I was close to Nathan.

We danced throughout the song, and a few more passed. The longer we were there the closer we seemed to be getting.

**DPOV**

"Fine. We'll leave." Eric stood; I could tell he was annoyed.

"Wait." Bonnie spoke up. "Can we talk to Damon alone first? Please."

Eric looked at me and then sighed. "Five minutes." he told me.

I nodded and they left.

Bonnie turned to me. "What are they doing here and why are you with them?" she asked.

"I can't tell you. All you can know is that if I don't do what they say Elena will get hurt." I said before turning to leave.

"If she gets hurt, I'll blame you." Stefan said.

I froze. I turned around, trying to hide my anger. "If you threaten me again I will kill you. If you touch her again I will kill you. But what you should really worry about is the fact that Eric doesn't like you, and you just pissed him off." I said before walking away and out to meet the others.

"So what do we do now?" Eric asked.

"I can smell blood." Logan spoke up.

"Where?" Eric asked.

"That way." he pointed the way we had come from. The way to the boarding house.

"How far?" Eric asked.

"Near his place." Logan smirked looking at me.

**EPOV**

When the song we were dancing to finished I began move away, getting tired of dancing. But Nathan grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "One more dance." he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded as soon as the next soon began to play.

Nathan danced close to me, his body almost grinding on mine. His hands held my waist and slowly moved to my hips. I ignored it and continued to dance. I turned around and faced him. My hands found his. I grinned as I slid my hands up his arms and around his neck.

He moved me closer and kissed my neck. I shivered and grinned. My hand moved up his chest, pulling him closer. We danced against each other, forgetting about everything.

The song was slowly coming to an end, and so was our dance. Nathan brought his face to mine, and I could see what he was going to do. But something told me not to run. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the fact Damon was hiding things for me. But right then and there I wanted him so bad.

He grinned as I moved closer to him. Our lips were inches apart. He went to close the gab. Our lips brushed and my body tingled with anticipation. We continued to move to the music as our lips touched each other lightly.

But before he could kiss me, the front door swung open. Damon, Eric and Logan stood in the middle of the hall way, right where they could see the whole party. Nathan and I stood in the middle of the room, right in front of the others view.

I froze as Nathan still held me close and kissed my neck. The music stopped and everyone turned to the three new comers. They had no idea what was about to happen.

**DPOV**

As we closer to the house I could hear the loud music and smell the blood. The closer we got the worse I felt. If Elena was hurt I wouldn't know how to react. Kill Nathan? Kill Eric? Kill myself? All I knew was I was going to be pissed.

Eric threw the door opened, and what was in front of us brought me to a stop. Around twenty people were gathered around. I could tell some were vampires. A few couples were in corners, most were a vampire sucking the blood from a helpless human being. Others were getting drunk. Most of them were dancing to the loud music. And right in the middle of the room was Elena and Nathan.

Nathan held her close to him as she just stood there looking at us three. Before everyone had turned around to see us I caught a glimpse of what had been happening. I saw the way he was holding her, and how he tried to kiss her.

The music stopped and Eric took control.

"Everyone out!" he yelled. "If you're not out of here in ten seconds I'll kill whoever is left." he said with such a strong tone.

In a matter of seconds everyone was running out, pushing and shoving to get out before Eric did anything else. When it was only Elena and Nathan standing in the living room Eric closed the door.

He turned to Nathan. "Didn't I say don't have too much fun?"

"Hey we were only getting started." Nathan smirked still holding her.

I could smell the alcohol and I knew she wasn't thinking right because of all the drinks she had. So I tried to keep my anger in, and not snap.

"How was your night?" Nathan asked Eric.

"Unsuccessful, we ran into a few trouble makers."

"So why are you back so early?" he asked, I could hear something behind his words. It sounded like disappointment.

"I smelt blood. So we followed the scent and it brought us back here." Logan answered. "You didn't share."

"He didn't get any." Eric told Logan. "He was busy." he grinned.

"Wait what do you mean you smelt blood?" Elena asked, confused.

"I had invited a few friends over. They got hungry." Nathan shrugged. "Its fine babe." he told her before kissing her neck.

I was on the verge of snapping but Elena stopped me before I could do anything. "No it's not fine. You endangered all the people here. You endangered me." she told him, angry at herself and him. "You said I could trust you." she walked away and past me. I tried to stop her but she only pushed my hand away and continued to go upstairs.

That's when I snapped. "How dare you touch her?" I snarled.

He shrugged. "She didn't say no. And she certainly didn't have a problem with it."

That's all it took. I ran at him and threw him against the floor. I held his throat as I brought my face down to his neck, ready to tear his throat out with my teeth. But before I could Eric and Logan pulled me off him. Logan held me back as I tried to get out of his grip.

"I'm going to kill you." I growled.

Nathan stood. There was blood on his face and shirt, but he was healing fast. "Let him go. I'd like to see him try." he told Logan.

"Logan keep a hold of him." Eric told him. "Now you two are going to get along. I can't have you fighting over a girl. Now get you act together and grow up." he said to both of us. Then he turned to me. "We will be staying here for now until we leave town." it wasn't a question and I couldn't say no, it was apart of being in a clan. "No are you calmer?" he asked me.

"I'm as calm as I'll get." I answered through gritted teeth.

"Good." he nodded at Logan and he let go of me. "Don't attack him again." he warned.

Nathan glared at me and then walked upstairs. I followed wanting to find Elena.

**EPOV**

I decided I was too angry at Damon to stay in his room for the night. I had a feeling moving to a few rooms away still wouldn't be enough.

"God I want to go home." I told myself as I slipped my royal blue nightgown on. It fell right into place. It came up to the middle of my thigh and showed some cleavage but I really didn't care. It was only Damon and I at the boarding house tonight, and I wanted to look as good as possible so he can see what he's missing out on.

I let my hair down and quickly brushed it. I couldn't be bothered doing anything with it so I left it down.

Just as I put my brush away the door opened. I turned around, ready to tell Damon to get out. But the person standing in the doorway wasn't who I expected.

"Sorry. I thought you would be in Damon's room." Nathan said as his eyes looked me up and down.

I blushed, as he continued to look at my body. "I, um. I didn't know you were staying." I barely got out. We continued to just stand there. He kept looking at me, as I felt more embarrassed as time went by.

"Yeah, we're moving in." he smirked. He leaned on the door frame just as Eric and Logan walked past. They stopped.

"What are you doing Nathan?" Eric asked. They looked into the room and saw me. Eric looked me up and down; his face looked like he was seeing something beautiful. Logan's eyes told me a little too much as he stood there staring at me like I was a meal.

"God just stand there why don't you." I sighed. "It's not like I mind or anything. You know, you're just standing there staring at me like you've never seen a girl in a nightgown before." I said frustratingly.

Nathan continued to smirk. "Well I haven't seen a woman as beautiful as you in a night gown before." he said. I blushed at his compliment.

Eric cleared his throat. "Well, um. Sorry about that Elena." he bowed his head slightly and then grabbed Logan. "Come Logan. Leave her alone." Logan sighed in annoyance, but listened. That left Nathan and I.

"Well are you going to go too?" I asked, hands on hips.

He popped his head out and then brought it back in. "This room looks better then all the others." he shrugged. "So considering this isn't actually your room, I'm going to stay here." he said as he walked in and closed the door.

I froze as my head yelled at me. _Get out now. Before he does something dangerous or you do something you'll regret._ But I couldn't help remembering that Damon was hiding something from me, and he was changing.

Nathan stood in front of me now. I could see he wasn't deciding on anything. He knew what he wanted. That left me with a choice to make. Live life for the present and stay in the room with Nathan? Or leave and go find Damon, where you pray it's still safe?

**So what do you think? Elena and Nathan? Or is she not thinking straight because of the alcohol? And what is it Eric and the other two really want? Why are they in Mystic Falls?**

**Where has Stefan been?**

**But what I really want to know is who you think Bonnie should go out with. Jeremy, her best friends brother? Stefan, her best friends ex? Or Tyler, the guy she's been crushing on for quite some time?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed :):)**

**BaMbY :P**


	7. The Truth

**EPOV**

But before I made my mind up, I noticed something. There was blood on his face.

"Oh my god. What happened to you?" I asked as I brought my hand to his face. He shrugged. But before he could say anything the answer came to me. "Damon." I sighed.

"He didn't like me touching you." he grinned. "But you didn't seem to mind." he brought his face closer to mine.

I rolled my eyes. And grabbed his shirt before he could kiss me. I pulled him into the bathroom and pointed to the bench. "Sit. Now." I told him. He listened. I grabbed a cloth, put it under running water, and began to clean his face. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked as he sat there awkwardly.

"Damon gets jealous really easy. And I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me to put you in danger." I told him.

He brought his hand up to mine and stopped me. He didn't say anything else. I looked into his eyes, and froze. They were a light green, so pale and different. As I continued to look into his eyes I began to get that familiar dizzy feeling. I hadn't felt it since before Damon and I started to date, when he was following me.

He smirked. "What are we going to do about the blood on my shirt?"

His voice pulled me out of the spell. I grinned. "Well it's dirty. So take it off." I shrugged.

"Really?" he asked raising a cocky eyebrow.

"Nathan just do as I say." I told him. He began to undo the buttons, but stopped. "What?" I asked as he just sat there.

"Nothing. I'm just taking my time so I can spend more time with you." he shrugged.

I sighed. "Fine I'll do it." I said as I began to undo the button of his shirt.

When I was finished he took it off and passed it to me. "Thanks." he winked.

I threw the shirt into the bedroom and turned back to him to see if there was anymore blood. But my eyes seemed to stop and stare at his chest. He had better abs then Damon.

"You know it's rude to stare." he joked as he got off the bench.

I shook my head and turned. I walked out and towards my bags. "Well you're welcome." I said as I grabbed my things.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

One moment he was a few steps away from me, and before I could blink he stood right in front of me. He was that close I could smell his after shave. His hand slid down my arm and grabbed my bag. His face came down to my neck. I closed my eyes as his soft breath made my body tingle.

I relaxed and let go of my bags. Before I knew it he threw them on the bed. "Now you cant leave." he smirked.

_Snap out of it!_ My mind yelled. My eyes flew open and I took a step back.

"I'm sorry Nathan but I'm with Damon. I love him and he loves me. So if you could please excuse me." I said politely before walking to the bed and getting my things.

"Elena wait. Please wait." Nathan called as he walked after me.

I ignored him and left the room, only to find Damon walking towards the room. He froze the moment he saw me. Nathan came out and bumped right into me.

"What's going on here?" Damon asked as Nathan leaned on the wall next to me.

"Relax. She left before anything could happen." Nathan told him.

"Wait." I stopped Damon from snapping. "I thought you would be angry at me, so I decided to stay in a different room for the night. Nathan came in, not realising I was in there. I cleaned up the blood on his face and shirt, and then left." I told him, walking away from Nathan.

"I wasn't angry at you." he said, calming down.

"God here we go." Nathan sighed. "I'm going to bed." he said as he walked back into the room. Before he disappeared he winked at me, then closed the door.

Damon hadn't noticed Nathan, he just looked at me with a mixture of emotions I couldn't read.

"What?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Nothing. Lets just go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow." he smiled back at me before leading me to bed.

**DPOV**

I couldn't believe Elena thought I was angry at her. But then again I had been upset that Nathan had easily tricked her. But I was never angry at her.

She slowly fell asleep under the covers. I held her close to me and kissed her forehead. She stirred a little but didn't wake. I smiled as I looked at her.

"God you're beautiful." I whispered. As something whispered. _Hold on to her, or she'll slip away._

**SPOV**

After having dinner with Caroline and Bonnie I decided it was time to go back home. But what I found made my mood get worse.

I could smell Damon's friends here, and something told me if I went upstairs I was going to find them in rooms. They were staying here now.

I sighed, knowing it was out of my control. I walked up to my room, too tired to process what I was doing. I opened the door and walked up to my bed. I collapsed thinking I could go to sleep, but my ears decided they wanted to over hear what was happening in the room next door.

"We're leaving in two days." a voice said.

"But he wont leave her Eric." someone else said. "I wont leave her."

"Nathan don't be ridiculous. She's just a girl. If we can get him to drink blood he'll slowly loose interest in her. It's only a faze." Eric told Nathan.

"But I don't want to leave her here."

"Then stay." Eric said simply.

"What about you and Logan? I couldn't do that."

"It will only be for a little while. After a few months she'll be yours and you can change her. When that happens you can come back to us. By then Damon will be over her." Eric told Nathan, as if it was as easy as snapping his fingers.

"What about the brother?" Nathan asked, talking about me.

"If he doesn't let you change her, or let her leave with you. Kill him." his voice added a mental shrug as if I was worth nothing.

"Yes Eric." Nathan's voice had a smile. I couldn't help but sit there thinking of a way to tell Damon, and a way to get him to believe me.

**EPOV**

"Morning." Eric smiled as I walked into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. He was dressed in a black suit with a navy blue shirt. I began to wonder if he ever wore casual clothes.

"Morning." I said, being polite. I had quickly thrown on a dark purple button up top, black tights, black boots and black cardigan.

Nathan was at the stove cooking something. "Hey. How did you sleep?" he asked, turning around to look at me.

I shrugged. "I don't really remember much." I smiled. He smiled back and then turned to the food again. "Where's Logan?" I asked Eric.

"He's not a morning vampire." he answered.

I dropped it and sat down. As soon as I was comfortable Nathan placed a plate on the table with scrambled eggs and bacon on it.

"There you go." he smiled.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Nathan's a great cook. But the thing is, Logan and I don't eat. So he's had no one to cook for until now." Eric answered.

"Oh, well thanks." I smiled back at Nathan before I grabbed my fork and knife and began to eat.

"Morning Damon." Eric grinned, not looking up from the paper.

"Morning." Damon said back respectfully. He walked over to me and placed a soft kiss on my head. "Hey." he smirked.

"Hey." I said back.

"So I was wondering. What will you three be doing for the day?" Damon asked Eric.

"We'll be looking around town. Nothing much really. Why do you ask?" he answered.

"I was just wondering. I thought it would be nice if Elena and I had the house to ourselves." Damon's smirk grew.

Eric looked away from the paper for the first time since I came into the kitchen. "Of course. I'll keep the other two away for as long as I can. But you know them. They don't like the day light that much. They like to stay in until night comes."

"As long as Elena and I have a little bit of time alone, I'm fine with what ever you do." Damon said before kissing my cheek and then leaving.

"Well I was going to ask Elena if she wanted to show me around Mystic Falls." Nathan said behind me.

"Maybe another time." Eric told him, going back to reading.

"That was lovely thankyou. And I'd love to show you around. How about tomorrow?" I asked him, placing my plate in the sink.

He smiled. "That's a date."

I ignored his answer and walked out following Damon. "Wait up." I called to him.

He stopped halfway up the stairs. He turned, smirk on his face. I stood next to him, a smile on my lips. "So what is it we'll be doing today Mr. Salvatore?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

His smirk grew as his lips moved to my neck. He placed a soft kiss there before whispering. "What ever we want." before I knew what was happening he had lifted me into his arms and was carrying me to our room.

I giggled as he placed me on the bed and began to kiss me. He took my cardigan off without struggle as he nibbled on my neck. "What are you doing?" I asked, grinning as his lips travelled down to the top of my chest. "They're still here." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "I don't care." he smirked as he began to undo the buttons of my top.

He continued to take my shirt off as his lips found mine. I kissed him back the moment our lips met. My body ached for this moment, and as his tongue slipped into my mouth I seemed to fall into him. My head spun around so fast I didn't know where I was anymore. My body filled with a fire that only Damon could put out. He controlled me.

He threw my shirt on the floor and moved to my shoes. "Why'd you have to wear awkward clothes today?" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, sat up and kicked my boots off without a fuss. He moved back towards me as soon as I took my tights off. My hands slid up his chest as his lifted my leg around his waist. I slipped his shirt over his head and traced my fingers over his chest as they made their way to his jeans.

But before I could undo the button Damon froze. He sat up and turned to the door. "Hold on a moment." he told me before getting up to see something.

I was left on his bed in my black and blue underwear. I sat up and sighed, a little frustrated.

After about two minutes of waiting I got up to poke my head out the door to see if he was coming. As I walked to the door my ears picked up some voices outside.

"We'll be going in a moment. I just thought you should know that we'll be leaving tomorrow. All of us." Eric's voice said. I smiled at the thought of having Damon to myself again.

"Fine." Damon said, seeming upset about something.

I heard footsteps walk away then more come towards me. I rushed to the bed and pretended like I had been there the whole time.

Damon came in and I grinned. "What took you so long?"

He smirked. "Had to clear the house." he shrugged as he moved back to the bed.

My grin grew as he moved his lips to mine. I kissed him lightly, teasing him. But he didn't want to wait any longer. His lips crashed down on me as I laid back down. His lips traced kisses across my cheek and to my neck.

My hands grabbed hold of the sheets as his kisses turned harder. He didn't need my permission, he seemed to know I was okay with it. His teeth pierced my skin as he bit me and began to drink my blood. I moaned as the usual feelings overtook my body. Feelings of pleasure, purpose and danger. All three made the experience better each time.

He lifted his head as I could see the satisfaction in his eyes. I could see his light. My body was on fire and I was lost in the passion. He seemed to know what I wanted and before I knew it we continued to undress each other. When all other clothes where on the floor, we waited no more.

**SPOV**

I had slept in on purpose, hoping Eric and his minions would be out of the house by the time I'm up. I slowly dragged myself out of bed, got dressed and walked out into the hall. As I made my way downstairs I heard something which brought me to a stop.

As my ears strained the noise seemed to get clearer, and as soon as I understood I wanted to kill something.

It was my brother and Elena doing god knows what. But whatever it was I wanted to get far away so I didn't have to go through the torture of overhearing. I decided to skip breakfast, not knowing if I could keep any kind of food or drink from coming back up.

I continued to walk, right out the door. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to go back.

**EPOV**

Damon wrapped his arms around me as we cuddled under the covers. "You're beautiful." he whispered before placing a soft kiss on my neck.

I smiled and turned to face him. There were no words I could say to describe how I felt. It was like I had been asleep until then. Yeah we had made love before, but nothing like that.

His sweet face suddenly turned to the door. Then he groaned. "I guess they couldn't stay away too long."

"Are they back?" I asked as he got up and began to get dressed.

"Yeah." he sounded disappointed.

I slid off the bed and grudgingly got dressed. But instead of what I had been wearing I threw on one of Damon's dark gray shirts and a pair of black shorts. He only put his jeans back on.

I grinned at the sight of him. "You're a bit under dressed aren't you?"

He shrugged. "It's supposed to be our day so I'll wear what I want." then he gestured to his shirt and my shorts. "What about you?".

"It's comfy." I answered smugly.

We walked out together and into the lounge room. There we found Eric standing by the window, Nathan in the doorway and Logan sitting on the sofa.

"Back already?" Damon asked holding my hand as we entered the room.

"Logan was getting restless." Eric answered.

I could feel Nathan's eyes on me. I regretted wearing shorts. "Plus it was boring considering we didn't know where to go." he said grinning at me.

"Well I'm sure I can show you around before you leave." I smiled politely. "When are you leaving exactly? Not to be rude. I'm just curious."

"Tomorrow." Eric answered. "Logan, Damon, Nathan and I will be leaving tomorrow." he answered.

I froze. "What?"

"We will be leaving in the evening so you still have time to show Nathan around town. But it will be our last day in Mystic Falls for the four of us."

"Four?" I could feel my heart slowly breaking. "What do you mean four? Damon can't go."

Damon was standing there looking at Eric and I back and forth. "Eric stop. She doesn't know yet. Can't you see what you're doing?" Damon took a step closer to me.

I walked away from him. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?" I asked him, hurt.

"Well of course he knew. He's apart of our clan now. He's a real vampire again." Eric kept throwing bad news at me.

"Wait. So when you went into town last night. Do you kill people?" I asked him, my pain turning into anger.

"No." Eric began, I let a sigh of relief out. "Your witch friend stopped us before we could do anything. And your party caught our attention."

I turned to Damon with a hard look on my face. "You went out to kill?"

"Elena let me explain." he took another step forward.

"No. You've had time to explain Damon. You went out to kill people when you promised you would stop. You promised, and I believed you. I chose you." a tear escaped my eye. "I hope you have fun with your clan. Because I'm done letting you use me. Goodbye." I said before storming off.

Damon tried to follow. "Elena wait. Please."

I turned to him, crying as my heart continued to shatter. "Tell Stefan to drop my things off at my house when he has the time." I spat at him and walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

**Whoa, didn't see that coming? :P**

**Sorry it's been awhile, I've been distracted by my boyfriend and school :):) but I'll try write more and publish it as much as I can.**

**So what did you think? Did you like it?**

**Anyway I hope you did, don't forget to review :D**

**I love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	8. Friend or Foe?

**DPOV**

I watched Elena go as guilt filled me.

"It's for the best Damon. Now you're not tied down by a silly human." Eric grinned.

I snarled at him. "I love her." I yelled.

"Then change her." Nathan said out of nowhere. "If you loved her you would have changed her once you got the chance. Then you could have been together. But no. You left her as a weak and fragile human."

"If you three hadn't come here none of this would have happened." I snapped at him.

"If you had changed her, you would still have her." Nathan snapped back.

"Stop this childish behaviour." Eric told us. "Damon, she's merely a human. We are your brothers. You made a choice."

"My choice was loosing her life or her love. Where's the fairness in that?" I spat at him.

"We're vampires you idiot." Nathan spoke up once more. "We couldn't careless about fairness." he said before walking away.

"And where are _you _going?" Eric asked him.

"Out, I'm going to enjoy my last day in Mystic Falls." Nathan answered before slamming the door behind him.

Eric turned to me. "Damon I know you think there's a way out of this, but you're very wrong." he began. "You're leaving with us tomorrow, no questions asked. If you fight or try anything, I'll give Logan the freedom to kill you and then he can have Elena too." he warned. "Understand?"

I looked at Logan and then back at Eric. _I'm doing this for you Elena._ "Understood."

**EPOV**

I entered the graveyard. It was so natural for me even though I hadn't been there for ages.

I came to my parents' grave and sat under the tree. "Hey guys." I sighed. "I'm so lost." I admitted. "Why can't you be here? I feel so alone."

"I'm here."

I turned my head to see who spoke. There stood Nathan. "And what the hell do you want?" I asked as I got up and walked away.

"Elena I want to talk to you." he followed me.

"Well news flash Nathan, I don't want to talk to you or your 'brothers'." I told him.

"Elena it's not like that. I'm not like that."

"Really. So you've just been following them because you had nowhere to go?" I asked him, not believing what he says. "You're with them, and you took him."

"Elena he wanted to join us. Ever since then Eric has pushed me aside, Damon is with them all the way." he told me. "I never wanted him to join us, because I didn't want to see you in pain. And so now, I want nothing to do with them. I want to stay here. With you." he admitted.

I turned to him sharply. "Damon went willingly?"

He nodded. "Eric asked him if he would like to be our brother again, but he never had to kill. Damon shrugged that offer off; he wanted to be a full vampire again."

"I don't believe you." I told him as I turned away.

Before I could leave he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. "Then believe everything we've done. The party, the stories. I've listened to you. I've told you things no one else knows." he held me in away that made my skin tingle; I was getting lost in his touch. "Believe this."

He pulled me closer and our lips met. He pulled my body closer to him as the kiss began to grow.

Suddenly it was over. I couldn't remember anything. I didn't even realise our lips had parted. All I could feel was a dizzy rush. I wanted more. I wanted him.

"Do you believe me?" he asked, still holding me close.

I kissed him lightly on the lips, and then pulled away. "Yes, yes I believe you."

**DPOV**

It was dark and Nathan still wasn't back. I paced in the lounge room waiting.

The front door opened and I was in the hall way instantly. But it was only Stefan.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, not really caring.

"Elena's gone." I told him.

"What?" he froze.

"Eric told her the truth. He told her that we're all leaving tomorrow." I told him.

"Wait, you hadn't told her? And you don't know?"

"What? What don't I know?" I asked him worried.

"Nathan isn't going. He's staying here, with Elena. He wants her. And so Eric is letting him stay, and eventually change her." Stefan answered.

"How do you know this?"

"I heard them talking last night. I didn't tell you because I still hate you."

I glared at him. "You risked her protection because you hate me?"

He thought about it for awhile. "Well yeah, because he's fine for now. But you're too dangerous. I was going to help her once you were gone."

"So you can have her to yourself?" I spat.

"She's seen what you can do. She obviously doesn't want to be with you anymore." he shrugged.

I dropped the subject, not wanting to kill my brother. "What makes them think I won't want her back?"

"You'll kill and drink blood. That always seems to make you change." he answered as he walked away.

Then the front door opened. Nathan entered, followed by Elena.

"Elena, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Save it Damon, I know the truth. You never wanted to change for me. You just wanted to use me like Stefan said." she spat.

I glared at Nathan. "What have you done?"

"I told her the truth. She deserved to know." he answered as they began to walk away.

"Oh and by the way, you can tell Eric I'm out. I don't want to be a brother anymore. I'm staying here, with my love." Nathan told me.

"Your love?" Stefan asked as he entered the conversation.

**EPOV**

"Over my dead body." Damon growled.

"That can be arranged." Nathan snarled back.

"Boys, stop." Eric walked into the hall. "Damon he is still your brother."

Damon turned to him sharply. "A brother who is with my girlfriend." he spat.

"Your ex. She's mine now." Nathan told Damon.

"God. All you vampires ever do is fight." I sighed angrily. "I'm off to bed." I said as I walked away. "Damon you lied and kept secrets from me. So consider me pissed." I called back.

"Evening Elena."

I froze as a cold shiver ran down my spin. "H-hi Logan."

He stood leaning against the door frame of his room. "I heard everything that's happening downstairs." he told me. "And I want you to know you made the right choice. Damon is more dangerous then all three of us." he said before walking into his room.

I stood there string at his door. _Something isn't right._ My brain screamed. _Damon loves you. He's not dangerous. _I began to listen to my mind. After everything Damon and I have gone through he would never turn away from me.

"Elena? What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he walked towards me.

_If something is up it doesn't mean Damon couldn't tell you. So for now, you're going to play it safe and stay with Nathan._ My brain told me.

"Elena? Are you alright?" Nathan's hand brushed my shoulder.

"Um, yeah." I smiled. "I'm just trying to calm myself down. I'm just so hurt." I told him.

"I understand, but I want you to know that the pain will go away." he smiled understandingly.

We walked to Damon's room to grab my things. Then we found an empty room for me. It was quite simple and cute. I loved it.

"Are you sure you don't want to share with me?" Nathan smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I just broke up with Damon. Could you at least try to not be so horny?"

"Fine." he sighed.

"Are you like this all the time? I mean, with every girl." I asked him as I got settled in.

"Only to the beautiful ones." he winked.

I blushed, but before I could say anything Eric walked in. "Ah, there you are. I wanted to tell you about our plans. We're actually leaving tonight. The drama is too much for my liking, so we're heading off in a few hours." he said before leaving the room.

_I'll never see Damon again._ I told myself.

"I'll miss you." Nathan said out of the blue.

"I thought you weren't with them anymore?" I reminded him.

"Yeah I know, but I don't know if they'll let me stay." he shrugged. "Anyway, I'll find you one day." he smirked.

"Well, if this is the last night you have here, then I want to say thanks." I smiled.

"What for?" he seemed confused.

"Being a good friend."

**So there you have it. The truth is out. Elena and Damon are no longer together, and Nathan might be slipping into the picture. What do you guys think? :):)**

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this one, but I kinda lost interest, sorry :P**

**But I'm back now :D**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	9. Farewell

**DPOV**

"How do you expect me to leave tonight?" I asked Eric, trying not to explode with anger.

"Damon, it's for the best of the group." he tried to explain.

"Bullshit." I spat. "You're just trying to get me away from Elena."

"And that's what's best for the group." Eric grinned.

"If you think I'm leaving tonight then you've got another thing coming. There is no way I'm staying in you pathetic group." I snarled.

Suddenly I was thrown across the room. Eric walked up to me, furious. "You will not speak to me like I'm some mere human."

"Eric?" Nathan walked in. "What'd the ferret do?" he asked as he looked at me with disgust.

Eric brushed himself off and helped me up. "His words slipped, and then he did as well." he answered. "So are you prepared?"

"I'm not going." he said simply.

"You've grown feelings for the girl." Eric noted. "Fine. I see that you're time has come to leave us." he shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me." I rolled my eyes. "I know that he was never going to be joining us. But I'm not going to fight this because she already hates me."

"Don't worry Damon." Nathan grinned. "I'll keep her company."

**DPOV**

Nathan left the room, finally. It was getting harder not to rip him to shreds. But even if I tried, the others would stop me before I could do anything.

"So I expect you ready to leave in an hour." Eric told me as he headed off.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, annoyed that I had no choice in what I did.

"I'm hungry." he grinned and then left.

I stood there, not knowing what to do. It was my last night in Mystic Falls, and the only one I wanted to spend it with, hated me. I sighed. _I'm just going to bed._ I thought to myself. As I walked up the stairs I saw Elena.

She turned to me. "I heard you're leaving in an hour."

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I have no choice in the matter." I told her.

"You always had a choice Damon." she shook her head disagreeing. "Have a nice afterlife." she said before walking into her room.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. He was leaving without a fight. He was just going to walk out the front door, knowing that he may never see me ever again.

I began to cry. "I still love you Damon, and there is nothing that can happen that will change that."

I locked the door and walked to my bed. I grabbed my phone and pressed speed dial. Bonnie answered straight away.

"Hey girl, what's up?" she asked happily.

"He's leaving." I cried to her.

"Who? What do you mean?" she was so confused.

"Damon." it was like Stefan, all over again. I felt comfortable with Damon and I saw myself being with him for the rest of my life, well as long as I could. But no, he was just leaving me. "I don't know what to do." I told her.

She was silent, too silent. But then she finally spoke up. "Talk to Stefan? Maybe he can help you. There isn't much I can do right now. But maybe he'll change his mind." she tried to be comforting.

"He's leaving in an hour." I said flatly.

She sighed. "I don't know what to do either." she admitted. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I just needed someone to talk to." I told her.

She understood what I meant. For almost an hour we talked. About everything. The strangers. Damon and me. Her and her non existent love life. Even Stefan's grumpy mood.

By the time we finished I had almost forgotten that Damon was leaving soon. I sighed. "Why can't I just sleep and wake up a week ago?"

There was a knock on the door. I ignored it.

"Elena it's me." Nathan called. I slowly got up and let him in. "Have you been crying?" he asked as soon as he saw me. I shrugged and walked back to my bed.

He understood why and dropped it. Instead he closed the door and simply followed me to the bed next to me. Where he sat and held me in his arms, letting me be sad.

There was another knock at the door. "Elena?" it was Damon.

I looked up at Nathan. "I can't." I told him. He nodded and got up.

He opened the door a crack. "Sorry, she doesn't want to say goodbye." he told Damon.

There was no reply. Only silence. Then Damon spoke up. "I see." he sounded hurt. Then Nathan closed the door and came back to the bed.

I listened out carefully, waiting for the sound of the front door closing. Once I heard the thump it wasn't too long after I heard the car doors close and the engine turn on. Slowly the sound of the engine became softer and distant. Then it was silent.

_Bye._ I thought, regret tingly.

**DPOV**

I knocked on the door. "Elena?" I called. As the door opened, Nathan appeared. _What's he doing in there?_ I spat.

"Sorry, she doesn't want to say goodbye." he told me.

I froze as my heart broke further. The feeling was worse then dying. "I see." I finally got out before walking off.

I bumped into Stefan on my way out. "Good luck Damon." he tried to smile politely. "I don't want to admit it. But I will kinda miss you." he shrugged.

"Thanks." I gave him a half smile, unable to do any better. "See you around brother." I nodded before leaving the boarding house. Hopefully not for the last time.

Before I got into the car I looked up at her window, hoping that she would look pout. But there was no movement. So I got in the car and let Eric drive me away.

**EPOV**

"I'm sorry Elena." Nathan whispered. It had been so quiet that I had forgotten that he had been lying next to me.

"I know you are." I said as I turned around.

"I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what." he smiled.

That's when I knew that I was going to be okay. As long as Nathan was my friend and I had him by my side, there was nothing that could hurt me.

**Oh no! Damon's gone D:**

**I just want people to know that we won't be here from Damon for quite sometime now. We won't even have his point of view. Sorry. I'm just trying to make all you wonderful readers to concentrate on Elena.**

**Anyway I hoped you liked it :):) and please review to tell me what you think about it so far :D**

**Thanks, I love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	10. Blind to Compulsion

**EPOV**

It had been three days since Damon had left. If it wasn't for Nathan I wouldn't have made it. He had been so nice to me. We had spent every moment together. No one else seemed to like him though. They all thought he was up to something, or he was too dangerous. Well everyone but Caroline.

Today she was coming over and we were going to watch movies with Nathan.

I was sitting in bed, not really wanting to get up. When suddenly my door flew open and then out of nowhere Nathan was lying on my bed with a smirk on his face.

"Morning sexy." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes as I got up. Even though I was wearing my lacy night gown I didn't bother covering myself up. I felt comfortable with Nathan. "Good morning."

"Yes, it is a good morning isn't it?" he began. "I get to spend yet another day with the beautiful Elena Gilbert. What man isn't jealous right now?" he said charmingly.

Then an idea popped in my head. "Caroline's going to be here too remember."

"Yes, the lovely friend of yours that actually likes me." he smiled.

"Speaking of liking you. Well you're single right." I began.

"Elena, are you asking me out." he grinned.

"No, I'm suggesting that you should ask Caroline out. You two would be so cute together." I told him.

"Oh." he sounded shocked.

"What? Bad idea?" I asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well I like someone else, that's all." he told me. "And when I see myself with her, I feel that our relationship would be perfect, not cute."

"Okay, I understand." I smiled. "So who is she?" I asked as I looked for clothes to wear.

"You." I froze. He walked up to me and I looked towards me. I saw something in his eyes, that looked like it could grow to be loved. So when he held me in his arms and leaned forward, I didn't push back as he kissed me.

**SPOV**

I sat in the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Why don't you like him?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Because he's a murderous vampire." she answered back.

"So is Damon and Stefan." Caroline pointed out.

"Yeah but they didn't show up out of now where and turn Elena's life upsidedown." Bonnie snapped.

"Yes they did. Or did you forget." she grinned, knowing she had a point.

"Well Elena loves Damon and the others just came and took him from her." Bonnie tried to explain.

Caroline gave up. "Look, Nathan is a great guy. And he makes Elena feel better about all of this. So please, just let her be happy." Caroline said before standing up. "Well I'm off. I'm spending the day with Nathan and Elena." she said proudly before leaving.

"She doesn't know what she's getting herself into." Bonnie sighed.

"They both don't." I told her.

**EPOV**

I greeted Caroline with a hug. "I thought you changed your mind." I smiled.

"I would never pass up an opportunity to spend the day with you and Nathan." she smiled back.

"Took your time." Nathan joked as we entered the lounge room.

"Yeah. I was talking to Bonnie and Stefan about you. They keep trying to change my mind about you. They still have that bizarre idea that you're some dangerous vampire. But if you were we would all be dead." Caroline explained.

I frowned. "I thought they would be more understanding. But they never are until they're proved wrong." I shrugged. "Lets watch these movies already."

We all sat on the couch. I was in the middle with Caroline on my right and Nathan on my left. I leaned against him as Caroline put the movie in and turned everything on.

The first movie we watched was 'Get Him To the Greek', that movie made us all laugh non-stop. Then we decided to watch 'Love and other drugs'. none of us had watched it, but once it got to the sex scenes, things got awkward.

B y the time that movie finished Caroline decided she should head off. So that left Nathan and myself at the boarding house.

"What time will Stefan be back?" he asked me as we headed for my room.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. He's hardly here so I can't really ask him." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

We entered my room and suddenly I was on the bed, with Nathan on top of me. "Because I want to do this." he said before kissing me.

I pushed him off slightly, confused. "I don't know if I want this right now." I told him.

He looked me in the eyes. "Elena, I know how I feel about you. And I know you have the same feelings for me."

I got lost in his eyes. They were so mesmerising. I nodded and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

**NPOV**

Elena stirred as she slept next to me. It was dark outside, and I was hungry.

_Maybe she wouldn't notice if I went out for a little bite._ I thought to myself.

She turned over. She looked so beautiful sleeping. So fragile and delicate. Her yes slowly opened and she smiled, looking up at me.

"Hi." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Hey." she smiled as she snuggled up to me more. Her naked body against mine made it hard not to take her again.

"How was your sleep?" I asked her, trying to distract myself.

"Great." she said as she got even more closer.

My hand grabbed her and pulled her underneath me. I knew she use to let Damon drink her blood, which made it easier for me. "I'm really thirst." I compelled her then bent down and kissed her neck gently. Without wasting anymore time, I bit down. Hard.

**EPOV**

I walked out of the bedroom, trying not to wake Nathan. Once I was in the all clear I headed downstairs for something to eat. On the way down, I bumped into Stefan.

"Morning." I smiled, not stopping.

I grabbed my arm and brought me to a fault. "What's that?" he pointed to my neck.

"What?" I asked, unable to see.

"Has he bitten you?" Stefan asked as he got closer and angrier.

"No." I laughed. "I'd never let him do that to me." I told him, telling the truth.

"Then why is there a bite mark on your neck?" he asked confused.

I shrugged. "you must be seeing things. Because if there was a bite mark on my neck, I would remember getting bitten." I told him as I began to walk off.

"Unless he compelled you to forget." he called to me before disappearing.

_Nathan would never do that._ I told myself. _He loves me_. I smiled.

**SPOV**

Caroline, Meredith and Bonnie all came over, just like I had asked. Nathan and Elena were out for lunch. So I had time to tell them about what I saw.

"Why are we here?" Caroline groaned.

"Be nice Caroline. Stefan said he had something important to tell us." Bonnie snapped. Meredith just rolled her eyes and waited.

"Nathan is compelling Elena." I told them straight out.

"How? Doesn't she hav vervain?" Bonnie asked.

"Why? That's what we should be asking." Meredith said, looking angry.

"I don't believe it." Caroline shrugged.

I pulled out my phone. "I knew you wouldn't. So I took a photo." I said as I should her the photo I took of Elena before.

Caroline looked at the photo, but didn't want to believe it. "You edited that." she told me.

Meredith grabbed the phone and looked at the picture. "Nope. That's really." then she explained to Caroline how she could tell.

"Oh my god." Caroline gasped. "So he is bad." she finally understood.

"What can we do?" Bonnie began. "It's not like she's going to believe us. And even if she did, Nathan si stronger than all of us."

"Can't you just kill him like you killed Joel?" Caroline asked, sounding hopeful.

"Joel was young and dumb. Nathan isn't." Bonnie told her.

"We need to get Elena away from him. Long enough for us to try and show her." I spoke up.

"Or long enough to slip some vervain into her system." Meredith said.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Well if she believes he's so perfect, then should wouldn't mind having some vervain on her to see if he tries to compel her. If he doesn't then she can stay with him. But if he does try to compel her, and it fails, then we get to kill him." Meredith shrugged. "It's easy."

"But we need to kill the other two as well." Bonnie noted.

"And get Damon back." Caroline added.

"This isn't going to be an easy job. You know that right?" I told them.

They all agreed, but they were all set on helping Elena. So we began to get a plan ready.

**I hope you like it :):)**

**What's your thoughts on Nathan? Do you like him? Do you hate him? Do you think I should stop talking and hurry up and write the next chapter? :P**

**Anyway please don't forget to review, thanks guys :D**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	11. The Plan

**EPOV**

Nathan had invited me to go out for lunch with him. He had set up the cutest picnic area in the woods. We sat and ate, while he told me stories of his past.

"So what was it like back then?" I asked him.

"Magical." He said dreamily. "I remember all the parties and dances. Everyone had so much fun." He smiled.

"You miss it don't you?" I smiled back at him, he looked so happy going back into his memories.

He shrugged. "In a way, but getting the chance to live for this long and see all the changes, it's incredible." He smiled. "I remember when the television was first invented. Everyone was amazed but also scared. New things don't come easily to people. They worry. But vampires are so use to it. We have to change all the time."

"Isn't it scary though? Not knowing what's to come?"

"Not really. You know that no matter what you do or where you go, there's going to be something different. Like when we always move around. We have to. If we didn't people would notice we never age." He shrugged. "So as you move you see more things, and it fascinates you. The change is interesting."

"What was your family like?" I asked him, wanting to know more about him.

He froze. "My family?" he had to think about it for awhile, but then he remembered. "My mother was always sick. My father did everything he could to help her. We were one of the richest families, but no money could buy her cure. My sisters were wanted by many men. They were beautiful, but they didn't like the idea of settling down with a man and having to have children." He shrugged. "We were different."

"You had sisters?"

"Yes, I had two, Mary and Dianne. Mary looked a lot like me. She had auburn hair as well, but her eyes were slightly darker. She was the youngest. I remember watching her at her wedding. She looked beautiful. Of course she didn't know I was still alive." He let a small laugh out.

"What about Dianne?"

"She was different. She had dark brown hair like our father and her eyes were a mixture of blue and hazel. She was beautiful. She got married as well, but her husband died not too long after. Before that she fell pregnant and had a baby boy. She named him after me. I was dead by then." He shrugged.

"How did her husband die?" I asked, feeling sad for him.

"I killed him." He said flatly.

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"He abused her; I wanted her to live happily. But instead he made her life hell."

I understood and felt proud of him in away. "What about your parents? What happened to them?"

"Mother died after the girls were married. She got to hold her first grandchild, but then died a few months later. Father committed suicide after loosing both my mother and I." He answered sadly.

"Did you ever go to them? Tell them that you were okay?"

"Yes. But I compelled them to forget. All they remembered was feeling at peace."

"But your father?"

"After loosing mum as well, he had nothing to hold on to." He told me.

"How did your sisters go?"

"Mary fell down the stairs. She didn't have any children. Dianne died of old age. I came to her just before she died. She thought I was an angel. I promised I would keep her children safe and make sure all of them stayed together."

I smiled. "You miss them, don't you?"

He shrugged. "There's nothing I can do."

It was silent for awhile. It began to feel awkward. "How did you and Eric meet Logan?" I tried to keep him talking.

"It was 1924. Eric and I were at a bar, where Logan was as well. He was talking to a woman who was married. Her husband thought he was flirting with her, so he started a fight. Logan was amazing. He moved and fought with such precision. Eric and I split the fight up after watching the show. We took Logan outside and spoke to him. We told him we had a proposal for him, but he declined."

"So how was he turned?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well Logan was actually a rapist. He was in jail a couple of months later. Before he was put to death, we visited him. That's when Eric gave him some blood. Of course the police were compelled to let us do what we needed. Then we watched as he was put to death."

"So after he died, he became a vampire." I finished the story.

"Exactly." He shrugged. "To finish the transaction, he found the lady he had been talking to at the bar. He acted as if was wanted to apologies, so she invited him into her home. Then he raped and killed her, and waited for her husband to come home. Then he killed him too."

I froze. "That's so violent." I shivered with fear.

He noticed that I was uncomfortable. "Hey, he's not here. And anyway, Eric has control over him."

I nodded, trying to relax. "How many people have you killed?" I regretted asking.

He shook his head. "I don't know. And I feel bad about every person I killed. All you need to know is that I will never kill again." He told me, and I believed him.

"Well, we should start going back. I'm getting a bit tired." I smiled.

**SPOV**

Bonnie, Caroline, Meredith and I still sat in the lounge room discussing plans. We had a basic idea, but not all of us were prepared.

"Do I have to be the fake one?" Caroline whinged. "Can't Bonnie do my job?"

"No, she can't. You're the only one besides Elena who Nathan thinks still trusts him. He'll believe you more then anyone else." I explained.

"This sucks." she pouted.

Just as she finished complaining Elena and Nathan walked into the room.

"How was your lunch?" Caroline smiled.

"Amazing." Elena smiled as she held onto Nathan's hand.

Bonnie groaned. "I can't believe this. You're so blind. He's evil." she yelled at Elena before storming off. Elena and I rushed off after her worried.

**CPOV**

Bonnie ran off, closely followed by Stefan and Elena.

"Should I go with them?" Nathan asked me.

I shook my head. "Bonnie _really _doesn't like you, and Elena has been best friends with her since birth basically. So if you go too then it'll be worse for Elena." I tried to explain, staying friendly. It was so hard to pretend that I liked him, when really I wanted to spit in his face.

"That makes sense." he shrugged, taking a seat next to me. I smiled at him.

"Idiot." Meredith mumbled.

"What did you call me?" I asked her, shocked.

"You heard me. I called you an idiot. Any person with brains can see that he's evil." she spat.

"He's not evil, how many times do I have to tell you girls that?" I yelled.

"He's a murderer!"

"And so are Damon and Stefan. But you like them." I reminded her.

"They're different." we were standing now, yelling at each other. We were so close I swear if she tried to hit me it would do a lot of damage.

"Why? Because they both left Elena by herself. Heart broken." I shook my heads disgusted. "It looks like Nathan's the better one out of the lot." I spat before walking off, knowing perfectly well that Nathan would follow me. Follow me right into our trap that is.

**SPOV**

"Bonnie." Elena called as we followed her into a spare room.

We found Bonnie almost crying on the bed. "Go away." she yelled.

Elena walked in and sat by Bonnie. "What's wrong?" she asked calmly, worried about her friend.

Everything happened so quickly after that. Bonnie used magic to hold Elena in the room. I held her shoulders and compelled her to calm down. She relaxed and slowly quietened down.

"Elena, we realise you don't believe that Nathan is compelling you. So we have a proposal." I began.

Bonnie continued, making it sound fair and easy to Elena. "We want you to wear you vervain necklace again. This way you can see that he's using you." she smiled, but it looked forced.

Elena looked at the both of us. Then she stared at the floor. Slowly she nodded. "If you think it'll be safe, I'll do it." she said so softly. But as she raised her head she looked at me with cold eyes. "But I'm also doing it to prove you wrong."

**EPOV**

Bonnie, Stefan and I walked back downstairs. When we entered the lounge room we found Meredith by herself. That's when I began to worry.

"Where's Nathan?" I asked. I turned to Stefan. "What did you do to him?" I almost yelled at him.

Meredith walked up to me calmly. "He's fine. He's just taking a walk with Caroline to calm her down." she shrugged. "We kinda had an argument."

"Is she okay?" I asked, my worry getting worse. I was bound to end up with wrinkles at this rate.

"She's fine. They're really just outside." Meredith shrugged. "They basically just left."

Without a word I left the three standing there. I rushed out the doors to see Caroline and Nathan walking down the street. Caroline was throwing her arms around in anger, while Nathan tried to be gentle and get her to settle.

I walked up to them, my smile growing bigger. "Nathan." I called.

He turned almost instantly. "Elena." he smiled. "How's Bonnie?"

I stopped and threw my arms around him. "She's fine; she can deal with her own problems." I shrugged, still holding him.

"Well I'm not!" Caroline began. "Meredith was being the biggest cow. And you left me to defend Nathan all by myself." she pouted.

I shrugged. "To tell you the truth I don't care." Caroline's face looked hurt, but I ignored it. "All I care about is the one I love." I smiled, looking up at Nathan.

He squeezed me and kissed my forehead. "Let's go back." he said before leading us back to the boarding house. His arm stayed around my waist, leaving a safe and comfortable feeling.

It was a shame that the necklace I agreed to wear, made my neck feel heavy and hot. I didn't want to betray Nathan; I could loose his trust this way. But I had to prove Stefan wrong.

**Silly Elena, do you agree?**

**Anyway, I really do hope you enjoy my stories :):)**

**Love and miss you all (quiet literally when it comes to my reviewers) xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	12. Ready or Not

**EPOV**

Nathan and I lay on my bed. He was on the phone to someone, but I didn't know who. Actually I didn't really care. All I was interested in was the way he moved.

His eyes changed the slightest with each emotion he felt. For instance, his eyes were wide, but also had the faintest glow in them. So he was happy and whatever it was he was happy about, he was relieved it could finally happen.

His lips moved so precisely. He said every word so clearly, it could cut through glass. It was so smooth but sharp. But altogether, what made my eyes glue to his lips, was that fact that I knew how soft they were. I know how soft, how smooth, how sweet, how perfect they were. All I wanted to do was press my lips against his for eternity.

When he hung up he turned his head to look at me. "What?" he asked, with a smirk.

I didn't speak, didn't move. I just kept looking at him. He was so perfect.

He cocked his eye brow. "You know it's rude to stare. Didn't your mother ever teach you-"

I pressed my lips against his. "Shut up." I told him in between kisses.

As the kisses got deeper he placed himself on top of me. He slowly took my clothes off, but before I was completely naked I pushed him off.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but all my friends are still downstairs." I told him, and it was the truth. I really did want to be with him, but if my friends found out then they would defiantly kill him.

He shrugged and moved a way slightly. "I understand." he smiled.

I smiled back, relieved that he wasn't upset. "Well, Mr Rasuli, what would you like to do this evening?"

**SPOV**

"I'll see you later." Nathan called to Elena as she entered the lounge room and he left the house.

She blew a kiss to him right before the door closed. Then she walked to the couch and sat next to Caroline.

"Why are you so happy?" Caroline asked, keeping the I-like-Nathan act up.

"Well, I was just asked out on a date." Elena answered.

"Where too?" Bonnie asked too quickly.

Elena glared, but then answered. "He's taking me to a special place in the forest for dinner tonight." she smiled dreamily. "He's just gone to organise the whole thing. It's going to be so romantic."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I just want you to be careful." she warned Elena.

"I'll be fine, jeez." she snapped.

"Elena, please don't go out tonight. Not with him. And not alone." I begged.

She looked at me with distaste. "I'll do what I want." she spat, before leaving the room.

"If she goes, she might not come back." Caroline noted, terrified.

"Yeah, but it might be the same for him." Meredith said.

I prayed that it wouldn't have to come to that. I prayed Elena would stay at the boarding house. Safe. And with me.

**EPOV**

"Can I open them yet?" I asked Nathan, as I held the blind fold over my eyes. He led me through the forest carefully, taking me to where he set our date up.

"Not yet." I could here the smiled on his lips. His hands on my shoulders were strong, and protective. I had complete faith in him.

I moaned in disappointment. "Please?" I begged.

"Okay, now." he moved his hands to my waist as I took the blind fold off.

There before me was a lovely picnic area. There was a mat for us to sit on, and blankets to keep us warm. There was roast chicken, chips, and garden salad. It was so romantic.

"Oh my god." I said stunned. "You cooked all of this?"

He squeezed his arms still around my waist. "What do you think?" he asked.

I turned and gave him a hug. "It's perfect." I whispered, to happy to do much.

We sat down, and Nathan began to get plates and cutlery out of a cooler bag he brought. Then he pulled out to wine glasses. He smirked, before retrieving a bottle of wine from the bag. "Just for fun."

I shook my head. "You are unbelievable." I smiled.

He poured us a glass each and we drank. It tasted amazing. The sweet, fruity taste slid down my throat, waking a sense in me the further it got. I was never a big drinker, only a beer or two at parties, so I was still weak at drinking. But I didn't mind if I got a bit tipsy in front of Nathan. He wouldn't care… would he?

Once I had a bit of the wine I began to eat. Just I guessed, Nathan admitted that yes he had cooked it all; and it was amazing. The roast chicken was so succulent and was cooked perfectly. The chips didn't have too much salt, which made them taste so good. The salad had everything I liked, lettuce, carrot, cucumber, capsicum and cheese. I couldn't get enough.

We had been talking, and drinking, and eating that I didn't realise how much I had eaten. The wine was finished, the salad was gone and I was almost gone to do the same to the chips. But Nathan's voice stopped me.

"I'm glad you like it." Nathan laughed.

I realised I was basically stuffing my face. "Sorry." I blushed, deciding to stop eating.

"What for? I'm glad someone enjoys my cooking." he said in such a sweet tone I wanted to melt away with the words.

I couldn't stop staring at his lips, just like before when he was on the phone. Every word he said made me think of how soft they were. How sweet they tasted. How at home I felt when my lips were against his. How much I wanted to kiss him.

"What are you staring at?" he laughed again.

I couldn't hold back. I pressed my lips against his; welcoming the familiar taste and feeling that overcame me each and every time. My body felt so light, as if his lips were keeping me there. No matter what I didn't want to drift off. So I kissed harder, and so did he.

Before I knew it he was on top of me and we were both half naked. _Have I really drunk that much?_

Nathan let out a growl. "I want you. Now." he said between our hungry kisses.

I nodded desperately. "Take me." I told him. My hands held onto his shoulders for dear life. I was full of so much want and need; I thought I would disappear in the moment.

One of his arms kept him propped up so we could still move, while the other grasped my thigh. He pressed his crutch against me and began to rub against me, but he still didn't do what I thought he wanted.

"I want your blood." he groaned.

I froze. "What did you say?" I stopped kissing him, shocked.

He seemed to have remembered something and then went serious. He looked into my eyes. "You're going to let me drink from you." he told me.

"No." I replied.

It was his time to freeze. "What?"

"I said no!" I snapped. "You bastard. You tried to compel me." I was getting very angry, very fast.

Suddenly he smirked. "I don't need to compel you in order to drink from you." he said as he held me down. I tried to move, but it was no use. He was too strong. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you completely. I'm going to make you like me. Then we can be together and join the others again. You won't tie Damon down anymore, but I might share if he asks nicely."

_Damon_. I didn't realise how much I actually missed that name. I missed him.

"Don't worry it won't be long. They're actually in town now. But firstly Eric wants to get rid of your precious friends. So they don't try and stop us you see." he smirked and right then I saw how truly evil he was. But before I could say or do anything, he bit down onto me neck. Hard.

**SPOV**

Meredith and Caroline had left. It was too much for them. Elena was blind and I was beginning to think there was no hope of changing her mind. Nathan would find away to keep her from the truth for as long as he needed.

There was a knock on the door.

I looked at Bonnie questioningly. "How could that be?" I asked her as we walked to the front door.

"It's really late. Why we some one be here now?" she asked as we entered the hall.

We froze. The door was wide open.

Bonnie began to panic as she moved closer to me. "Stefan?" she whispered.

"Shh, Bonnie." I snapped quietly. I need to listen. I needed to be able to hear an intruder. I needed to protect her. There was movement behind us. I quickly turned, but saw nothing.

"Is it Nathan?" Bonnie asked, holding on to my arm. I could tell she was terrified. But I couldn't let that distract me. All that mattered was that I kept her safe. For Elena.

I gave her a warning look to remind her to be quiet. But before I could tell if she understood, the power went out. "Stay close." I told her.

I felt her nod as she pressed her self against me more, holding on tighter. Her breath was coming out fast, she was shaking, and I could feel her heart beat racing. She was too distracting.

"Well, Stefan you seem to have brought us a meal." I heard someone say. They sounded familiar.

"Whose there?" I asked, stepping forward. Bonnie was expecting that. She let out a blood curdling scream. But when I looked back, she was no longer there. The power came back on, but I was alone.

"In here." the voice sang, teasing me.

I followed the voice, as fast as I could. It brought me to the lounge room. There I found Bonnie, and Eric, and Logan… and Damon.

Logan had Bonnie, holding her as if he was only just able not to rip her open. Eric stood in front, looking as professional as ever. But Damon. He was on Eric's other side, looking uncomfortable, yet more evil then ever before.

"Eric." I growled. "Let her go." I demanded.

"No." Eric said simply. "Logan's too hungry."

**EPOV**

I ran through the forest, running away from the monster who was stalking me like prey. Who had tricked me into going into the forest, during a dark night, only so he could kill me and make me his.

Luckily I had just gotten away, but now I was running for my life. My neck felt like it had been ripped open. And my throat was burning up. I could feel the blood trickling down my chest. I had to get help. But I was too far into the forest.

"Hello Elena." I knew it was him straight away. His voice sent chills down my spin. And I shivered at his words.

_I really wish I had listened to the others. _My mind told me as I waited for him to kill me.

"Just get it over with." I snapped.

He moved closer. "Don't be like that." he said, pouting. "I love you." he smirked, as if this was some game; and that's exactly what it was. A game.

I spat in his face. "Get lost you monster."

He flinched and wiped it off. He was getting angry. "Why can't you be a good little girl and do as I say?" he asked as he threw himself at me. He held me against a tree, holding my arms so tightly I thought they would break. But instead of biting or hurting me, he kissed me.

I tried to squirm away, but it was no use. What was worse was the fact that I was still attracted to him, and his kiss still held me grounded. I began to cry as he continued to kiss me.

"Just kill me. I have no reason to live." I told him once he pulled away.

He let go of me, amused. "Run." he told me, as a smirk rose on his face.

So I did. I ran as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was, or where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get there fast or I was sure to die. Even if that meant I would be brought back as a vampire. I wanted nothing more then have to spend the rest of eternity remembering that I was murder by the one who had tricked me into loving him.

I was crying harder than I had in ages. The blood loss, alcohol and tears were making it hard to see where I was going. Everything was blurry. My legs ached. My neck burned. Everything felt like it didn't belong. As if I was a doll made of all the wrong body parts. But most of all, I was sick.

I stopped suddenly and threw up. I used the tree next to me, to keep me standing. I was ready to give up. But I knew that if I did, I would hate myself forever.

"Ready or not. Here I come." I heard Nathan yell.

I looked up, panicking. That's when I saw the lights. The boarding house. _Why didn't I see the light's a moment ago?_ I asked myself. But I had no time to answer. I only had time to run.

So I did. I ran, forgetting about the pain and sickness that had only just been pulling me down. Right now I had one goal, one thing I had to do or it was the end. I had to get to the safety of the boarding house.

**So I hope you all enjoyed :):)**

**Writing has really been helping me get through this year. Even though it doesn't look like I've been writing much. But I do have another fanfic to write, and my novel. But anyway what did you think?**

**Did anyone notice the sneak peek I had give at the end of **_**The Beginning**_**?**

**Well don't forget to review please :P**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	13. Live or Die

**EPOV**

I was so close. The boarding house was clearer now. I could see the front door, wide open. _Thank you Stefan._ I gathered he must have left it open just in case.

I reached the boarding house and threw myself through the door. I slammed it behind me and locked it, knowing that wouldn't stop Nathan from getting inside.

"Stefan?" I yelled. I was so dizzy. "Stefan… help me." I knew I was running out of time. The blood loss was going to kill me if I didn't get help.

But there was no answer.

I stood there, leaning on the front door. "Stefan where are you?" I whispered, closing my eyes. I was so weak.

There was a noise coming from the lounge room. "Stefan?" I opened my eyes slowly, too weak to move too fast. I followed the noise to the lounge room. But when I entered, I froze. Any feeling I had left, disappeared.

There stood Eric, strong and professional. He smirked at me, with such a cruel look in his eyes. To the left of the room was Logan. He stood by a chair, where Stefan was tired up and knocked out. But in Logan's arms, was Bonnie. Then, to Eric's right, slightly behind him, was Damon.

He looked so confused. He wasn't himself. He stood there, staring at me with a monstrous look on his face. His eyes seemed to recognise me as food, not the one he loves.

"Damon?" I began to walk to him, but I was too weak. I fell to the ground.

Something changed in his eyes, but he didn't move.

I looked at Eric; he began to walk up to me, still smirking. "Don't fight it Elena. Just sleep."

And with that my eyes slowly closed, giving in to the pain and the dizziness.

**DPOV**

I watched as Elena fell to the ground. But I didn't move.

Eric walked towards her, his back towards me. "Don't fight it Elena. Just sleep." he told her. Her eyes slowly closed before she was still.

Something was telling me to help her. To give her my blood before it was too late. But I couldn't. I still felt the venomous pain from when she shrugged my good bye off. She didn't want anything to do with me.

"So I've missed all the fun?" Nathan asked as he entered the room.

My pain flickered into hate for the briefest moment, but it faded.

"Nathan." Eric began. "I see you've handled yourself well."

Nathan shrugged and kneeled down beside Elena's body. I could see she was still breathing. "When the prize is as gorgeous as this, why would I let my plans go to waste?" he smirked, looking at Eric. I saw his gaze flicker towards me, but it must have been my imagination. "What's he doing here?" Nathan asked Eric, talking about me.

"He's our brother now." Eric began. He let a strong yet subtle growl out. Nathan didn't answer back.

"What happened to her?" I asked, my voice sounds harsh and monstrous. I didn't know who I was anymore.

"I was hungry." Nathan shrugged.

"I thought she was ready? You told us she wanted this?" Eric asked, not sounding too worried about her. But he was angry at Nathan for lying.

"Well I tried to compel her to allow me, but it didn't work for some reason. I've been keeping an eye on any chances of vervain getting into her system, but I must have missed something." he shrugged, but I could tell he was disappointed that he made a mistake.

"So why didn't you send the signal to tell us that something was wrong? We had a plan for this." Eric snapped.

But Nathan simply let a smirk play on his lips. "She's fun. In _and_ out of bed." he winked.

Everything went still. I knew that Nathan and Eric were still talking, but the world dropped suddenly. I could hear or see nothing of the real world. The only thing I could hear was his words repeating '_She's fun. In _and _out of bed._' the only thing I could see was the image of him touching _my_ Elena. But most of all, the only thing I could feel was the rage and hate boiling, almost at its peak. I was about to explode.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I lunged at Nathan. "How dare you!" I growled before kicking him across the room. I spun, and turned to Eric.

He stood there, trying to look calm and collected. "Damon, let her go." he told me.

I had nothing to say. I threw my body at him before grabbing this neck. I bite into his neck and ripped it open. I dropped him onto the floor as I saw Logan drop Bonnie and move towards me.

For the split second that I wasn't attacking my enemies, I saw Stefan. He was looking right at me. Awake.

"Logan." Eric growled. "Kill them all, leave Elena." he said as he struggled to get up.

Logan grinned; he reached out to grab me. I moved, trying to dodge his strong grasp, but he still managed to grab my arm and fling me across the room. I smashed into the wall. My nose cracked on impact, blood trickled from it. But I simply turned to face him.

"There he is." I began. "The good puppy that does what he's told." Eric was lying on the floor, passed out.

Logan scoffed. "I do what I want." he began to move towards me slowly.

I wiped the blood from below my nose. "Really, then why didn't you get the girl? Poor Logan had to watch. No action for you."

"That's not true." he spat. "Eric lets me do what I want." he was getting mad, his nostrils began to flare.

"Then why were you holding the witch? Why couldn't you take her upstairs and play?" I asked, knowing I was about to hit the switch.

"I'll kill you, and then I'll take her." he yelled before charging towards me.

I was ready for it.

He threw his fist towards my gut, but I moved slightly to the left. He crashed into the wall, and lost his balance. I only had a moment to act. I grabbed a chair and snapped a leg off. When I turned, Logan was heading towards me, full speed. But before he could attack I shoved the stake into his chest.

His face fell. "How?" he asked, barely standing.

"You never fight well with emotions." I shrugged. Logan fell to the ground, unmoving. _Goodbye old friend._ I whispered a slight feeling of loss lingering. I shook it off and walked to Stefan.

"Took your time." he said as I began to untie him. As soon as he was free he knelt down by Bonnie. But I left him and moved to Elena.

Suddenly I was pushed against the wall, a stake in my chest.

"I should have killed you when we first got here." Eric spat as he pushed the stake in further. I yelled out in pain. "But firstly, I'm going to cause you pain."

"Stefan." I yelled. Stefan was already moving. He ran towards us and pushed Eric off me. Eric and Stefan began to throw punches, each of them trying to get an opening to bite the other.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to spend the rest of my eternity with a bunch of gay lovers." I tried to smirk as I stood there have a difficult time getting the stake out. Each time I touched it a throbbing pain coursed through my body.

"Damon, I need help." Stefan yelled.

"Give me a minute." I snapped.

Eric grinned. His fist smacked right onto Stefan's jaw. "You should really start drinking people blood." he told him as he grabbed his neck and threw him across the room. He turned towards me and was in front of me in a flash. He pulled the stake out and shoved it into my waist. "You should know better then to betray me Damon."

I grinned, although the pain was beginning to be unbearable. "You should know better then to turn your back to a vampire. Even if he's a bunny eater." I told him just as Stefan pushed the stake he had in his hands, directly through Eric's back. "'Cause he, doesn't miss." suddenly Eric's grip on the stake loosened as he fell to the ground.

After he was still, and I knew he was dead, my body gave in. I collapsed onto the floor. I sucked in a sharp breath; the stake was still in my waist.

Stefan knelt down and grabbed the stake. "You ready?" he asked.

"Just do it." I told him as my face twisted in pain, and with that he ripped the stake out of me. I yelled out in agonising pain. But I couldn't let it stop me. I got up as fast as I could, and moved to Elena.

She was simply lying there, unmoving. I knelt down beside her and tried to look for a pulse. I couldn't find anything, but that didn't mean she was completely gone. I bit into my wrist but before I could feed her my blood, Stefan's hand stopped me.

"It could turn her." he warned me. "She could still be angry with you, she might not want this."

"And it could save her. I have to take the risk." I snapped before moving my wrist to her lips.

I couldn't tell if it was enough, or if it even went into her system, but Stefan pulled my arm away. "That's enough, you need some for yourself." he told me.

"How touching." I looked up to see Nathan standing in the doorway. "Here I thought you were actually making progress."

I growled. "You'll pay for touching her." I spat. Stefan tensed. He obviously didn't have a full understand of Elena's and Nathan's 'relationship'.

"Why?" he asked. "She enjoyed every bit of it, and I didn't even have to compel her… the second time." he shrugged, a smirk on his lips.

I lunged towards him, throwing all my weight in his direction. I hadn't seen the stake he was holding. So as soon as I reached him, he pushed it through my chest.

_Not again._ My body groaned.

Stefan was behind Nathan in an instant. He pulled him off me, but didn't move away. He stood in front of me. He was protecting me.

Nathan grinned and took a step forward, getting ready to attack.

"Stop." a voice said from across the room. A voice I had thought came from Elena.

**SPOV**

"Stop." a voice said from across the room.

Suddenly Nathan's hands were at his temples. He fell to the floor in pain. His head turned in the direction where Bonnie now stood. She looked so weak.

"Bonnie, don't." I rushed to her as her nose began to bleed.

She fell to the floor, too weak to hold herself up. But that also meant that her hold on Nathan fell.

**DPOV**

Nathan didn't waste time. He was beside me as soon as I realised what was about to happen. He pulled the stake out of my stomach and had it ready to push it through to my heart. But before there was impact, he was pulled away from me.

But Stefan still stood with Bonnie, looking towards us with shock, because the person, who had pulled him, was Elena.

He hadn't moved to far, but she had caught him off guard so now she stood in between Nathan and me. "Don't touch him." she snapped as I fell to the floor.

Nathan just looked at her. There was complete silence as everyone's eyes locked onto Elena. I couldn't tell if she was in transaction, or I had saved her. But I didn't care. All that mattered was that she was here.

Her body tensed, ready to defend both me and herself. But there was no need. Nathan dashed off and out of the house.

Elena turned towards me, and looked at me with her beautiful eyes. At that moment I wanted nothing more then to hold her forever. But her eyes scanned my body, and realised how badly I was hurt, which brought the pain back to mind. Then she rushed out of the room.

"Elena." I called, trying to get up to go after.

Bonnie was lying near Stefan, he just looked at the air where she had been standing a moment ago. I guess the thought that she was alive. Didn't make sense to him.

Before I could get up, Elena was back. What she had left for was in her hand, a knife from the kitchen.

**EPOV**

As soon as Nathan disappeared I turned to Damon. He looked at me with complete love, and I melted away at the sight of Damon looking at me the way he did before he left. But my happiness was cut short when I saw the wounds he had all over his body.

I rushed to the kitchen, and grabbed the first knife my eyes landed on. I turned back and headed into the lounge room.

Damon looked at me relieved, until he saw the knife. "Elena no-"

"I don't care." I told him. I knelt down beside him. "You need it." I said before cutting my wrist. I gestured for him to take it, but he refused. So I moved it closer to his nose so he could smell the blood.

That's all it took. He grabbed my wrist and began to drink, allowing his wounds to heal.

**Eric and Logan are dead! Yay!**

**So what did you think? Anyway I hope you enjoyed (I think I kinda suck at writing the action crap :P )**

**Oh, and where do you think Nathan went? What will he do now? I guess you'll have to wait and see :P**

**Well don't forget to please review :):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	14. It's Your Choice

**EPOV**

I sat on Damon's bed. He closed the door before taking his shirt off.

I got undressed, and slipped my pyjama top on. "Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping in here?" I asked Damon as he put his boxes on.

"Yes." I told me for the hundredth time. "I missed you. And anyway, I don't care about what happened before I left or while I was gone, I'm just glad you're still here." he smiled at. "But if I find Nathan, I'll kill him for touching you." he added before getting into bed.

I threw the blankets over me, and moved so I could snuggle him. "I missed you too." I smiled, enjoying the moment.

_If only I could tell him I was dying._

**DPOV**

When I woke up, Elena was gone.

I sat up, worrying. _What if Nathan got her while she was sleeping._ I thought. But no, she would have struggled and I would have woken up.

I relaxed a little. "Maybe she's getting breakfast downstairs?" but before I got out of bed to check, I saw a note on her pillow.

_Damon,_

_I was lying in bed for awhile unable to get back to sleep after having a nightmare. But I didn't want to wake you up. So I've gone to Caroline's. don't worry I wont be long, and anyway Bonnie and Stefan will be going to her house for lunch, so I'll be safe._

_Love, Elena xx_

I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was nearly lunch. "Stefan would have left by now." I said before letting my head fall onto my pillow. "I'll just wait until she gets back."

**EPOV**

Caroline opened the door and threw her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're okay. Meredith and me left the boarding house not too long after you and Nathan left. We thought you would never believe us." she told me before letting go.

"Did Meredith stay over?" I asked, hoping we'd be alone.

"No, but she's coming over for lunch too." she shrugged, a smile glued to her lips.

"Nathan's gone." I told her as we walked to the kitchen. "Damon killed Logan and Stefan killed Eric."

"Wait. So Damon's back?" she asked as she boiled the kettle.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"So what happened in the forest? Why did they come back?" Caroline asked, beginning to worry.

"Because they had a plan. Nathan was going to compel me, so he could change me." I told her, unable to look at her.

"Well, thank god you got the vervain in time." she said, relived. But when she realised I wouldn't meet her eyes, she knew something was up. "Everything's fine. Right?"

I looked at her, tears forming. "I died last night. Nathan killed me. He bit my neck too deep, so I bleed to death before anyone could give me blood to heal." I told her.

"But if you're hear then that means…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Damon gave me blood as my system crashed. I'm going through the transaction to become a vampire."

**CPOV**

"Wait. If you're a vampire are you going to kill me?" I asked Elena, backing up.

"No, I'm not a vampire. I'm dying." she said, as a tear escaped her eye.

I stopped. "Your what?" I didn't want it to be true.

"In order for someone to turn into a vampire they have to be bitten, and have vampire blood in their system. Then they have to die. Once they wake up, within a certain time they have to drink human blood. If they don't finish the transaction by drinking human blood, then they die."

"Wait. So you're human right now?" I asked, beginning to understand what was happening to my best friend.

She nodded. "And I'm dying."

"You're what?" Bonnie asked. I forgot I had told her the door would be unlocked. So she had just walked halfway through a conversation. But not only that, she had brought Meredith with her.

**EPOV**

"So hold on. How long do you have left?" Caroline asked, quietly crying.

All four of us sat in the lounge room. Caroline was on my right holding my hand. Bonnie was on the floor right in front of me, trying not to cry; and Meredith was on my left, holding my other hand.

"Only a few more hours." I shrugged. I had began to cry as soon as I saw Bonnie and Meredith in the kitchen, and the tears just wouldn't stop.

"So what are you going to do?" Meredith asked.

"I can help you." Bonnie had been trying to convince me to turn. "I'll do spells. Stefan can teach you how to eat animals. You'll be okay."

I looked at my friends, for possibly the last time.

"Does Damon know?" Meredith asked.

I shook my head. "I haven't told Damon or Stefan." I told them, feeling guilty.

"Haven't told us what?" Stefan asked as he stood at the front door.

**SPOV**

I had been invited over, so I knew I could just walk in. But when I opened the door, I felt as if I had interrupted a girls meeting.

All four of the girls were sitting on the couch, talking about something.

"I haven't told Damon or Stefan." Elena told the girls.

"Haven't told us what?" I asked. The girls turned towards me and I saw that all of them were crying. I was standing next to them in an instant. "What's wrong?"

The girls turned to Elena, but she couldn't look at me.

"Elena's dying." Caroline spoke for her.

I froze. "You mean…"

"She's going through the transaction." Bonnie nodded, knowing what I was going to say.

"And you didn't tell us?" I asked Elena, getting my phone out. "Damon needs to know."

"Please don't." she finally spoke. "I don't know what I want yet."

"Elena, you'll die. You have to choose soon or it'll be too late."

"I know. But I don't know if I want to watch the ones I love die." she told me.

"But we don't want to watch you die." Meredith told her. "If you die, then we have hours. If you drink some blood, then we have years, and plenty of them." she smiled.

"Yeah, we don't want to say goodbye today." Caroline hugged Elena.

"And like I said. I'll help you." Bonnie smiled.

**EPOV**

I drove back to the boarding house. It was all too much. I knew Damon would give me time.

As I walked up the stairs I fiddled with the container in my pocket. Caroline had put some of her blood in it, just in case I chose to live.

I entered Damon's room and found him lying on his bed. He was in front of me in an instant. "I was wondering when you'd be back." he grinned before kissing me.

My sense were on fire as his arms held my waist. He pushed me against the closed door. My hands moved up his arms, feeling his muscles as they headed to the back of his neck. He lifted me of the ground, pushing his groin against me.

He parted our lips for a moment, just enough time to allow me to speak. "I love you Damon."

He looked at me, and for a moment his smirk turned to a smile. "I love you too." he said before taking me to the bed.

**DPOV**

Elena rested her head on my chest as I held her close to me. Her naked body pressed against mine sent electricity through my body. Everything felt right.

"Damon?" she broke the silence.

"Yeah."

"I want to be with you forever." she told me as she looked into my eyes.

I tensed. "Elena, are you sure?" I asked. "After last night, shouldn't you wait until you're ready?"

"I can't." she sat up. "Because I'm dying."

I shot up. "What do you mean?" I paused and remembered how I couldn't find her pulse when I gave her my blood. "You died last night." I realised.

She nodded. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to live forever or not, but I know now that I'm not ready to die. I haven't even lived yet. And although this situation is unfair, I know that I would have turned to be with you anyway."

I sat there staring at her, unable to take my eyes off her. "You've just made me the happiest vampire." I told her before bringing my lips to hers.

**THE END… for now ;P**

**There will be a third part to the story, don't worry :):)**

**We still need to see how Elena deals with being a vampire and what happened to Nathan?**

**Anyway I do hope you enjoyed my story, in fact I hope you enjoy all of them. I've recently started to get a wave of ideas, so there will be plenty more of my work to come :D**

**Well don't forget to review, thank you**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


End file.
